


smart terry haha

by imperialMachine



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Drama, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Sex, Trauma, made-up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Au where Terry is smart but he's a depressed nihilist. He ends up being project partners with an equally smart Korvo.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The holo-board became increasingly crowded as the rest of the adult Shlorpians gathered to see where their positions were regarding their educational hierarchy. Korvo hadn’t checked his position for about six months because he knew he'd be at the top. But this time, Korvo went to check and found himself in second, under a person named Terry. He crinkled up the piece of paper he was holding and went elsewhere. . 

It hurt his pride to see that he’s in second place. The 5th Mark had moved their smartest students to his Mark, which was the 4th. If this keeps going, he could never move up the Marks. Being in the 1st Mark was a privilege and guaranteed the best occupation on Shlorp, hell, you got to choose what you wanted to be. When he was in the 6th Mark, he raised to the top with ease, but this Terry person is ruining it! 

Korvo had spent his free night studying all the subjects for his classes. Suddenly, there was a tapping on his window. Nobody should be out of their dorms at this time, but he knows only one person who’d bend the rules for even a little bit of fun. Going over to the window, Korvo’s friend, Zortex, waved from two stories down. “What are you doing here? You’re gonna get me in trouble.”

Traveling through the building was dangerous because they had hall monitors that would be on the lookout for curfew benders. If you were caught, you’d have to help scrape rot from the lower levels, where they'd throw out the dead replicants. It’s a traumatizing experience that Korvo wants to avoid doing. Korvo was fortunate enough to have a room without outside cameras. The quietest places is the least occupied and more likely to be abandoned. “Throw the rope down!” 

Rummaging through his closet, Korvo takes out the rope he got from Zortex. He tossed it out the window so Zortex could climb up into his room. He felt the weight of his friend pulling up the rope. Soon enough, his yellow head pops out and he trips onto Korvo’s floor while stepping over the window sill. “Why are you here?” He held his hand out to his friend as he grabbed onto it, getting pulled up from the floor. 

“Well, you ignored my calls.” He went over to sit on Korvo’s bed. “And you didn’t show up to the physics meet, so I thought you died.” 

Sitting on his desk chair, he had forgotten that was today. He was so caught up on this Terry person and beating him in the ranks, that he missed the physics meet. They were gonna test out some zero gravity stuff. “I checked my rank today.”

“Oh, yeah I saw.” Zortex reached from under Korvo’s pillow for his stress ball and threw it in the air, playing catch with himself. “How does it feel, being like everybody else?”

“It's disgusting!” He slams his fist into his desk, feeling it sting a bit. “I’ll never make it to the 3rd Mark!”

Zortex went over to Korvo, giving him an amicable pat on the shoulder. “You’re the smartest guy I know. And, did you forget they take the top three?”

“I don’t want to be in the top three. I want to be the first!” Korvo swiveled his chair so that it faced this desk. He can't be the first if he's slacking off like this. “I need to study. Now go home.”

Zortex took his place back on Korvo’s bed. “Nah, don’t think I will.” He tosses the ball up into the air again. 

“Fine, just don’t bother me.”

For weeks, Korvo had buried his face into his studies. In every class, on every test, he would ace it with perfection, but everytime he went to check the holo-board, it would still have Terry in first place. The scores were conducted in real time but the names wouldn't change places. He began to think that he was the problem. It was time to step up his game. 

Everyday after class, Korvo would try to go for the elder tree’s approval and sometimes it would work. Just by being nice to them and listening to them talk about their youth brought his grades up a bit because they became biased towards him. He would supply them with snacks before class to gain their trust. It felt like he was cheating his way to be the best, and it was, but this was the only solution because his perfect grades doesn’t seem to change anything. 

In the advanced quantum physics class, a new student was assigned to sit next to Korvo and become his project partner for a few months, but he neglected to show up until one day the 4th Mark's dean dragged him into class. He went in kicking and complaining that quantum physics is boring. By causing so much commotion, the students laughed at him. His charisma must’ve been so high for people to fall for his stupidity. 

The elder tree told Terry where he should sit, which was in the back with Korvo. Sitting beside Korvo, he didn’t bother introducing himself and flirted with him the whole time during class. Korvo ignored his advances and informed him about the project. “Oh, great another pointless project.” 

“It’s not pointless.” Korvo argued while the teacher talked. 

“Ahem, Korvo?” His head snapped to the elder. “If you have something to say, you can do it after class.”

“He was just telling me about the project.” Terry defended him, as he winked at Korvo. 

After class ended, Terry gave Korvo his number for the project, he assumed. When he left, Korvo took a look at the paper and saw he wrote his name. “Terry.” He read. 

The realization hit him that this was Terry, the guy who’s ahead of him on the board. He couldn’t understand why this guy was in first place. He was late, dissed quantum physics, and is a total playboy. Korvo marched his way into the library and took his usual spot in the back corner. It always had a nice view of the mountains from here. This view became his source of comfort from being in this school. Believing that one day, he’ll be able to see this place in person from the other side of the mountain. Being kept in the academy, gave the Shlorpians less freedom to see the world. They had to graduate to be able to see the outside. Those who tried to escape face the consequences of being kicked out, which is worse than death itself because no one would give the time of day to outcasts. 

On the way to his dorm, Korvo went by the abandoned music room. This place was rumored to be haunted but Korvo knew that ghosts don't exist because he's familiar with this side of the building. Finally, someone used this room for something. Korvo was planning to use it as a storage room or a sex chamber for all of his math. 

He stood by the door, listening to the music being played by what seems like from one person. Leaning against the wall next to the door, the music filled his ears. He’s never heard music before. How lovely it was that it could convey such… sadness with only sound. 

Korvo held his books to his chest as he slid down to the floor and leaned his head back on the wall. The music consumed him, making him forget about the project or Terry, or the fact that they were going to die soon from an asteroid. When he opens his eyes, he sees two pairs of legs. Looking up to see who they belong to, he realized it was his friend Zortex. 

He looked down at him, smiling. “You okay, Korvotron?” 

Korvo pushed himself up, realizing the music had died out. “Yeah, I was just resting my legs.” He lied.

“Wanna go help out with the eve parade?”

“I have this project to do,” Korvo glances at the door to the music room. “Maybe another time.” Putting his hand on Zortex’s shoulder, he made his way to his room down the hall.

Korvo spent the night getting distracted by the musician in the room earlier. He wondered what else they could play. Music wasn’t a big thing in the academy. The head dean didn’t want any distractions from the student’s studies, so there were no clubs for music or theater. He saw it as a waste of time when the students should be focusing their energy into conformity. 

Hanging up his robe, the piece of paper that Terry gave him falls out of his pocket. He picked it up and examined it. Korvo hadn’t noticed that he drew a little heart next to his name earlier. Did Terry think that he was some kind of booty call? There was more to life than sex, right? It’s not like Korvo would know, he’s never been romantically involved with anyone before. He barely has any friends, besides Zortex. 

The next day, Terry actually shows up to class, before the bell goes off. Korvo tried to ignore him but Terry just kept his eyes on Korvo. His gaze burned into him even though he’s not looking directly at his partner, and it made him nervous. “You didn’t call me last night.” Terry stated the obvious, sitting down. 

“Were you expecting me to?” Korvo tried very hard to keep his eyes on the textbook, not really reading the words in front of him. It was flattering that Terry waited for him, but he wasn’t the relationship type of person. 

“Well, we can’t do the project if we don’t talk.” So, he does care about his grades.

“My apologies, I was busy.” Korvo took out the notes he took for the project and showed it to Terry. “I worked on it for a bit though.”

Terry takes the paper, analyzing Korvo’s idea. “It’s wrong.”

“What?” He snatches the paper, discovering that the math is all correct. “No, it’s not.”

“The math is fine.” Terry admitted. “But it's already been done. I suggest we do a theory because it's something that hasn't been proven yet but can inspire motivation for it to become fact."

"But it's wrong." 

"Nothing's wrong. It just hasn't been discovered or created yet." Korvo eyed Terry’s collar because it was open and he could see parts of his chest. How inappropriate this was, showing up to class where everyone can see him. And he had the audacity to neglect wearing a shirt underneath. “You just gotta think outside the box.”

_Think outside the box_. Korvo wondered if this was Terry’s secret to always being on the top. Creativity wasn’t taught in any classes. Perhaps the elders wanted the students to figure that on their own? Korvo couldn’t have known, he’s always done things perfectly by the book. 

While the teacher talked about a particle's spin and how it correlates to teleportation on a quantum level, Terry rests his head in his arms while a faint sound of snoring could be heard. Korvo rolled his eyes and continued to take note. Every so often he would glance at his partner when he would make a sound or move in his sleep. Korvo still couldn’t believe this dude is smarter than him. He must be cheating in his studies because no one could memorize the teachings of the elder, especially someone who's taking the largest snooze. A single class lasts about 3 hours long with no breaks, not that they needed any. They didn’t have to eat, but some do, just for fun. 

When the class lecture ended, Terry was still asleep in his spot. Korvo thought that he was kind of handsome, when he’s not talking or flirting with him. As the class was emptying, he rubbed the back of his fingers against Terry’s face, hoping the gentle touch would wake him. His face twitched as his eyes fluttered open and Korvo quickly pulled his hand back. 

He yawns and looks around, “what happened?” 

“Class ended.” Korvo answered. “You slept through the whole thing. What’s the point of being here if you’re not going to pay attention?” 

Terry ignored Korvo’s question. Obviously, he’s here because his partner happens to be really cute, but that’s not the answer Korvo would be looking for. He took a quick look at his watch. “Shit.” 

Terry packed up his stuff. His lips curved into a smile. “Alright, I’ll see you, Korvo.” He makes two finger pistols at Korvo and practically runs out of the room.

He watched Terry leave, recalling if he ever told him his name.

Korvo walks by the music room again. And again, the melodic music plays but this time, it’s on a different instrument. The song was happy, upbeat, unlike the one from yesterday. Korvo stands by the door, leaning against the wall and letting himself enjoy the sounds. He closed his eyes, picturing himself on Shlorp’s purple clouds, falling or floating, it doesn’t matter. The stars felt so close that he could touch it, perhaps become stardust himself. His mind drifts like rivers that flow in between the rocks, passing the mineral and becoming a part of a bigger whole. Terry pops into his mind, seeing his sleeping face brought him at ease. Does he have night terrors? What would it be like to sleep peacefully without your mind attacking you? Korvo opened his eyes, finding himself still in this corridor. 

The sound of music stopped, only to be replaced with feet shuffling in the room. Korvo flinched, realizing that the musician was about to leave. Quickly, he raced down the hall to get to his room. He pulled out the thin piece of metal and pressed it against the scanner by his door. When the musician walked out, Korvo slipped into his room before ever seeing the person's face.

The doors closed behind him. He felt his heart race as if it’ll fall out of his chest, and his face grew hot. Tugging on his collar, he sighed. There’s no reason to be like this, he reminded himself. It's not like he knows this individual, though it would be nice to get to know them. 

Terry and Korvo would talk about their project in class. They even set up dates to go work outside of class. Terry had suggested that they use the free time after quantum physics, but Korvo declined, lying about having to work on a different class project. Really, he was going to listen to the musician after this class. They agreed to meet up around the evening, when they were the least busiest . 

Korvo went about his usual route to the music room. Sitting on the floor by the door, listening to the music, wondering what they might be thinking whenever they played. The songs would be sad enough to make Korvo tear up. And some songs would be so happy, enough to make Korvo smile and forget about all his troubles. The music sounds so nostalgic, making Korvo think of a time that never existed. The musician must’ve felt lonely, being in there and playing alone, unaware that they had an audience. Many times Korvo had imagined himself walking in the room to compliment the player and listen up close. Perhaps they could be friends and share their ideals, whatever friends do.

He knew too much about loneliness. She allows herself in and brings along the coldness of her heart, freezing everything that it sees. Loneliness is Korvo’s best friend, and it didn’t matter how many people he allowed to be close to him, she always managed to have her chilling grasp around him. With this musician, however, made the loneliness leave him. He’s never seen a world so beautiful only found in sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Terry moved to the 4th Mark, he had to endure the lectures of advanced classes and annoying teachers. The other students weren’t all bad. When he first arrived, they all were obsessing over their ranks. Terry found his name to be first, which wasn’t surprising. The sucker that came in second must’ve been mad. Korvo was his name. 

Skipping class was a normal occurrence for Terry because school was stupid to him. He didn’t learn anything except how to give in to conformity. Because of how small his dorm was, Terry had put all his instruments on the roof of the school. He’d play to the skies of Shlorp, wondering if, whatever god there was, had listened to his cries.

It wasn’t long until the dean showed up and yelled at him. He was being generous though, because Terry was the smartest so far in Mark 4, he would've had him drop back for skipping class. The dean clearly had high hopes for him because he breezed through the last Marks before, and still continues to do so. He grabbed onto Terry’s arm and pulled him into the building. “Wait, my instruments!” 

“We’ll move them later. I don’t want my star student to get kicked out of Mark 4 just for being an idiot!” The dean drags him all the way to his assigned class, which was quantum physics. 

The dean opened the door and pushed Terry in. “You finally decided to show up.” The elder says.

“Not by choice.” He mumbled under his breath. 

The elder showed him where he should sit, which was in the back with… a cutie. Waltzing over to the back of the room to his spot, he glanced at his seat mate. He had a grumpy looking face, furrowed brows and stress wrinkles. He explained to Terry about their project they had to do together, to which Terry complained about. Terry ignored his partner as he leaned back from the table to check his project partner’s mound, though it was hard to see from the robes.

Terry made so many flirty remarks just to get Korvo to smile because someone like this seems to be filled with secrets. Perhaps hidden behind a hard exterior, and whatever it was, Terry wants to be the one to find out. It was a shame that someone so attractive didn't use his looks for his advantage. He gave him respect for that.

He jumped when the teacher called out his partner for interrupting the class. His name is Korvo, the guy that’s second to him on the board. Terry raised his hand, defending the blue alien. “He was just telling me about the project.”

The elder snarled, giving Terry a dirty look, then went back to teaching. 

During the entirety of class, Terry was watching Korvo take notes. Studying the features of his face, how he would squint sometimes to see the board. He would simultaneously type on the digi-pad and write on paper. Terry watched his finger type on the pad, wondering if he’s good with his fingers. 

Terry made a remark about Korvo's fingers, and was hit with silence. Ouch. He frowned, uncomfortable with the very little attention he was getting from his new soon-to-be toy.

When the class was over, Terry handed Korvo his number. He’d love to see more of his rival outside of class. He seems to be the kind of Shlorpian who doesn’t give up even when there’s a clear sign to do so.

Terry’s phone buzzed from inside of his pocket. It was an email from the dean, saying that he moved his instruments to an empty, abandoned music room, in 666B. The piano was also being moved tomorrow along with his drums. Great, his babies are being held in a haunted room, or based off of what the rumors said.

He flipped the light switch, seeing his babies, being piled up and weeds are already crawling on top of it. He slapped it away from his guitar. Holding onto the guitar, he began to strum the strings. Sadness filled his heart, having to live without meaning in his world, felt so pointless to him. Not one person or thing could change his mind. Everything felt so temporary, his grades, his relationships, his life. He wished everything lived forever. In the real world, wishes are simply just wishes.

The voices outside snapped Terry out of his musical flow. He tried to listen in to the conversation, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. It all sounded like mumbles. Eventually, the sounds of footsteps indicated they had left. He wondered who would have come to this part of the building, as it was mostly empty space, empty closets or abandoned rooms. It's so far from everything else that no one would bother coming here. And Terry liked it.

When it was curfew time, Terry made his way to his room. His things were still packed in boxes that he didn’t bother to touch because he knows he’s going to move up without a problem. Checking his phone to see if he had any missed calls from exes, flings, or… Korvo. 

Resting his head on his pillow, he pulled a small bag from under it and ate the contents inside. They were mushrooms that had psychedelic side effects. Within a minute, his ceiling changed from a pale white to yellows and blues, mixing together. Sounds began to take form as purple mist and he began to taste the color pink. It was sweet, much like his brute of an ex on a good day. Terry places a hand on his quivering lips as it tingles under his touch. 

He went over to his window to find someone familiar. The room was a story down when Terry squinted to see that it was Korvo. He wasn't paying attention to Terry but instead was burying his face in books and papers. 

Terry wanted to open the window to call him but he didn't want to seem desperate. Checking his phone, he feels defeated. Korvo hadn't called him or texted him. Usually when Terry gives people his number, they'd ring him up and he'd come over to do some sexual intercourse. He'd leave before the sun would rise. When a person becomes too attached, he'd avoid them, knowing they wouldn't stay for long if they wanted to be lifemates. It was hard to give himself to anyone.

The night sky was dark blue, blue like Korvo. It had to be coincidence that his favorite color was the same as Korvo’s skin. The drugs had made the stars dance for him, singing songs that weren’t actually there. The best thing about the shrooms was that it made his night terrors seem pleasant and he wasn’t scared. This doesn’t last for very long though because his nightmares could never be silenced by temporary blisses. 

The sun shines through the window, burning Terry’s head. He hadn’t realized that he passed out on the window sill. Opening an eye, he peeked at the first thing he saw, which was Korvo changing his robe for class. The sight of Korvo’s bare skin had completely woken Terry up, like it was his first cup of coffee in the morning. He watched Korvo slip on a shirt over his slim body. This was wrong, Terry thought, but he couldn’t look away. When he realized what Korvo was dressing up for, he checked his watch. Class was about to start! Terry rushed to change his attire and quickly left his room to the education section. 

Terry got to the door of the quantum physics class, standing there. He didn’t know why he was in a rush to get here. He could’ve just skipped like he’s always done, but he was curious about why Korvo was immune to his charms. Pressing the button to the door, it slid open and he went to take his seat next to Korvo. Of course, he’d be here first. 

Korvo wouldn’t even look at him. “You didn’t call me last night.” He says, rather than ask him why he didn't call him..

“Were you expecting me to?”

Intrigued by his response, Terry lied to him. “Well, we can’t do the project if we don’t talk.” 

Korvo mentioned something about doing parts of the project. When he showed it to Terry, it was done perfectly, but it lacked any sort of originality. Yes, science is all facts, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be fun. Terry used to do things by the book but as time went by it became boring and it only repeated the same things. He didn’t like that Korvo was becoming like everyone else, flat, static, never having the ability to explore, but only learn what is already known.

“You gotta think outside the box.” He tells his partner, hoping that he’ll find some answers on his own.

Terry didn’t bother listening to a lecture about quantum entanglement today. Slumber took over him from how late he stayed up for, and the drugs kept him awake. The teacher’s voice begins to get blocked by the deafening silence in Terry’s head. The night terrors start off the same; quiet, peaceful, and dark, but the nothingness itself turns into Terry’s true fear, death. 

Just when death personified was about to eat Terry, he felt something soft touching his face. This wasn’t part of the dream because this never happened before. The next thing that was supposed to happen was Terry watching himself die. Opening his eyes, he sees Korvo looking down at him. Terry lifts his head up, straightening his back as a yawn escapes his mouth. “What happened?” He asked, referring to his dream instead of the classroom. 

Korvo said something about him being in class and not showing up. Terry checked his watch, seeing that it’s music time and his piano and drums were scheduled to be placed in the room. He bids Korvo goodbye and races to 666B. 

The empty music room looked smaller now that the piano and the drums were sitting in here. There were already dust particles forming on the top. This place needs to be cleaned. 

Terry takes his place in front of his instrument. He presses a G note and begins to play without really noticing that his fingers are dancing across the keys. Closing his eyes, he thought about his friends when he was in the seedling sections. They all promised to be together when they grew up and worked hard to stay in the same section. There was a time when he and his friends would trick other seedlings to shower in hydrochloric acid. The result of this was death, of course. But it wasn’t the action that was cool, it was being around the cool kids that made Terry feel cool. They all went their separate way. Some of them didn’t make it after the seedling stage. Terry would find new ways to fit in until eventually he became too cool for anyone to hang out with. At that point, it was meaningless to have a clique. 

His fingers stopped playing and he buried his face in his hands. His stomach was boiling inside of him. He hated being here. 

Getting up from his seat, he figured he should go to his next class. Being with his babies should've made him less sad, but he can’t even get a good view of the sky from inside the building. 

Terry stepped out of the room as he saw someone going into their room down the hall. So, people actually do live here, he thought. He walked in the other direction, curiosity iching away at him. Who would live in a place like this? One of the corridor lights continuously blinks from the ceiling. This place had no maintenance. Terry rummaged through the supply closet to look for an extra light bulb. Unscrewing the case, he pulled the light bulb out and replaced it with the new one. Looking down the hall, he hoped that whoever lives here wouldn’t have to be bothered anymore.

Down at the bar, Terry takes a guy to his room. He was taller than Terry, maybe a bit older. He was probably in a higher Mark, but Terry didn’t care. What he cared about was undressing this bastard and forgetting about his past mistakes. 

Terry tasted the guy’s tongue in his mouth. People were so easy. They just needed a bit of a compliment and batting of the pretty big eyes that have them come crawling to him. It wasn’t a secret that Terry had big horny energy. He was well known in the 5th Mark, almost having dated or fucked most of the people there. Having played his cards right, he only messed with people who couldn’t stand a chance at moving up in the ranks because he knew he won’t see them again when he moves up. 

They moved to Terry's bed, while the guy was kissing his neck. Terry glanced up to the window and into Korvo’s room. He slightly got up to get a better look at what Korvo’s doing. He was solving math equations while pacing around in his room and squeezing a stress ball. A few gooblers would pop out of his head at a time. Suddenly, Korvo was losing it. He threw the stress ball so hard that it bounced off the walls of his room and hit his head. Terry giggled, not really paying attention to his fling. 

“You okay?” The Shlorpian stopped trying to get it on with Terry. 

Terry glanced out the window at Korvo, who's rubbing his head from getting beaten by a ball. “Um, no. I forgot I had a project to do.” He pulls his fling out of the bed and pushes him out of the door. “It was nice having you here, but I really got to work on the project.”

“Will I see you again?” Terry closed the door before he could answer the question. Obviously, the answer would be no, but he doesn’t have it in his heart to reject a pretty guy like that.

Terry goes over to watch Korvo through the window. He was laying on his bed, holding his phone up. In a few minutes, Terry’s phone buzzed. It was Korvo, asking if they could talk about the project in class tomorrow. Terry glanced at Korvo across the building, tossing his phone on his bed as if he was embarrassed about texting someone. Terry smiled at how much of a dork this guy was being. 

He answered with a: “sure, ;)”

Terry watched Korvo’s face stress itself by trying to stop himself from smiling. 

The next day, they had planned to meet up. Terry wanted to meet right after their quantum phys. class, but Korvo said he was busy with something else. It disappointed him because he wanted to show him the music room, but they still got to meet in the evening. 

He found himself in the music room again, playing music, easing himself, thinking of better times than living here in the academy. Terry couldn’t wait to see Korvo again, maybe help him with some math stuff since they’re doing theoretic science instead of factual stuff. Maybe he could get Korvo to swoon for him, like those other students from the Bio Lab. That was part of the reason he agreed to meet up in the first place. Terry hadn't spent this much time trying to get people to fall for him before. He knew Korvo was special from the minute he laid eyes on him.

Around the evening, while the sun was slowly descending, Korvo met Terry in the library. Disappointed that his favorite spot was taken, he frowns. Terry notices this right away and asks the three shlorpians to kindly move. This will get Korvo to feel some type of way for him because it was gentlemanly. The group just gave Terry a stink eye, but obliged. They were in the lower marks, and knowing Terry’s reputation in the past, would cause trouble, which they wanted to avoid. The taller, buff shlorpian bumped into Korvo’s shoulder, making him drop his books. 

Terry scowled at the guy, and went to help Korvo pick up his books and the loose papers that fell out. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Korvo says, as they both reached for the same book. It was like a scene from those cliche romance movies, but this was Shlorp, so they didn’t have that. At best they had literature about romances. Korvo was the first to pull away, and set the books on the table. “Did you know them?” He changed the topic that hadn’t been brought up yet. 

Taking a seat across Korvo, “No,” Terry says. “But they know me.”

Korvo didn’t ask any further questions and accepted the vague response. He figured Terry was popular enough with how social he was.

While Korvo did most of the equation, Terry would just correct his mistakes. Terry would slide in a compliment but it would always get ignored by Korvo's constant blabbering in detail about quantum tunneling. It’s become a habit by now to tune things out. After being around so many people who won’t shut up, it's almost a hidden talent. Terry hadn’t realized that he was leaning a bit too close to Korvo. He took note of the bags under Korvo's eyes. He had a hard time sleeping too. If they slept together, then it wouldn’t be so hard. 

“Terry?” Korvo snapped him out of his trance. 

“Huh?” 

“Were you even paying attention?” The sun had already hid behind the mountains. Was he zoning out for that long?

“No.” He admitted. 

Korvo noticeably tensed up. “Do you even want to pass the class?” He was clearly fed up with Terry not taking their work seriously. And he especially didn’t like how Terry was just pointing out what’s wrong with the work instead of being a team. 

Terry sighed. Just when he thought that Korvo was different, he goes and gives in to conformity. “I don’t.” He didn’t know why he told Korvo that. Normally, he'd lie and say something along the lines of 'oh, yes! I care tremendously about fitting into this pile of shit school that doesn't care about me!' Maybe Terry wanted to change Korvo because he saw a lot of himself in him. He didn't like that Korvo wasn't thinking for himself. “Being at the top for so long isn’t fun, and frankly, I don't care about this.”

“You don't care? You had other things to do and yet you chose to waste my time!” Korvo argued, balling his hand into a fist. He's had it! Just because Terry was at the top of the rank didn't mean he had to be entitled. 

“Listen, if you wanna be all dried up from working so hard for nothing, go ahead. I’m not gonna pretend that I care about this, nor do I want to engage in this asinine behavior.” Terry crossed his arms. But it was true though. He's not going to sit and listen to stuff he doesn't care about. Any work or projects had the ability to do themselves. He thinks that Korvo is just making things harder for himself.

“What do you know? You’re naturally smart.” Korvo stood up, pushing his chair back further away from him, and pointing at Terry, condescendingly. The insecurities that hid under Korvo's exterior was wearing its ugly head. “I’ve seen you. All you ever do is nap or skip class. Some of us had to work hard just to be at the top, and I’m not gonna let you ruin this for me!” 

The librarian shushed loudly to silence the two aliens in the library. A scowl crept up on Terry's face. “If anyone is ruining this, it’s you. I was the one to correct your mistakes, I was the one who gave you the idea of theoretical science, all because you can’t be your own person.”

Korvo gritted his teeth as he punched Terry in the face. Terry tackled Korvo onto the ground, pushing his head to the floor. Korvo grabbed Terry’s fingers and snapped two of them, causing him to cry out in pain. Using his other hand, Terry drove his fist into Korvo’s eye, knocking him back into the shelf behind him. A robo-cop floated in between them, stopping them from attacking each other. 

They found themselves in the dean’s office, covered in bruises and bandages. Terry played with the bandage around his hand, holding his fingers together. The hit to his cheek bruised up all blue on his green skin. Korvo crossed his arms, staring out the window. He couldn't pay attention to what he was looking at because he was fuming. 

The dean scolded them for about fifteen minutes, asking why couldn’t the two smartest shlorpians make nice with each other. He explained that there should be no competition between them because they are both equally smart. Little did he know, they weren't mad about that. “I’ll have no choice but to ask the elder tree to change partners.”

Terry opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Korvo. “I can just work on it by myself.” 

“What? You can’t just decide this on your own!” Balls of sweat formed on his head as he looked at Korvo in disbelief. Terry didn't want to work alone because he'd have less free time and he won't be around Korvo to get him to fall for him.

“If you do this project alone, you only get half the grade.” The dean tells the blue alien, crossing his arms with a stern expression.

“Fine by me!” Korvo got up and left the dean’s office, with a pit in his stomach. 

“Romance troubles?” The dean raised a brow. 

“No, partnership troubles.”

The next week, Terry stopped coming to class and just stayed in the music room. He’d collect the work from his classes and pass it in after. Though he and Korvo weren’t anything more than just work partners, he couldn’t help but feel sad. Terry hasn’t been sad about someone in a long time, most of the time there’s no reason to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Korvo found himself by the door of the music room, but the music being played was off. The notes weren’t correct, instead it just sounded like an awful arrangement of keys. The musician played a different instrument but it would sound the same, no melody or rhythm to it. It was exactly how Korvo felt. He had just lost his partner and he’s going to get a shitty grade for neglecting him. He’s not only dragging himself down, but he’s also dragging Terry down. He hated this. 

No matter how hard he looked at it, Terry was right. He wasn’t his own person. He had to take an idea from someone else and tried to work around it, and couldn't do it, which resulted in Terry correcting him. He tried so hard to be the smartest, which made up most of the people here. Korvo wasn’t having fun. Most of the time he was struggling just to learn something, and he hated that it came so easily to Terry who doesn’t bother trying. Maybe that’s his secret to being so smart, not worrying and being indifferent towards all this. Unlike Korvo, Terry didn't see his intelligence as his identity.

Despite how shitty the music was, Korvo still stayed to listen. They must've hurt themselves, kinda like Korvo did. Feeling that no one would understand him better than this person, which was a ridiculous idea. Korvo touched the door, wanting to just walk in and finally get to meet them. This person doesn’t even know that Korvo exists. When the music stops, Korvo had no reason to stay and heads for the cafeteria, hoping to do anything else that’ll occupy his mind from this project. Zortex was sitting with his group of friends when he saw Korvo and left them for him. 

“Korvo!” He waves, walking beside his friend. “So, the eve parade is happening tonight. Wanna come?” 

So much for a distraction. This could be good for him, to be able to relax for once and forget about being such a smartass. “When should we meet?”

Though, not his favorite holiday, it does have its perks. One of them being able to roam outside of the academy, even if it was just a short distance. They didn’t want any young shlorpians to go missing. The parade was just a walk around the academy, which was huge. It’s about ten miles around.

Korvo wondered if Terry was gonna be at the parade. Deep down he wanted him to be there but it would be too awkward to see him after what happened between them. He shook the thought out of his head. This was his “relaxation” time. He picked a different shade of black robes to compare, being unsure which he should wear, not that it matters. Korvo just closed his eyes and tossed the robes around and randomly picked one. He checked to see the color. It was the darkest one. 

Korvo picked a random shirt to wear and slid the robe over his shoulders. He smiles at himself for being such a sexy hunk. This was the first time in a long time since he’s going to the eve parade. Usually he’d spend this time studying or doing work and finishing ahead of time. Would the musician be there? He wouldn’t know because he never asked.

Leaving his room, he stopped by the music room. No one is in there, Korvo convinced himself to stop from knocking. Slouching his shoulders in disappointment, not at the musician, but at himself. He couldn’t bring up the courage to just knock, how can he do anything? He leaves the corridor to the cafeteria where he’d meet Zortex. He was wearing a lighter shade of black with his orange gem. He smiles once he sees Korvo. 

The parade was so crowded that it became almost impossible to walk normally without being pushed and shoved by other people. Zortex called out to Korvo to follow him. He does and they enter another part of the building. This was where Mark 1 was. Zortex brought Korvo the roof of the building, which was perfect because he had planned this from the beginning. The fireworks shot up, making flower shapes in the sky with fire. The whole time Zortex was looking at Korvo while he was staring up at the sky. 

“Korvo?” He turned to his friend, who began to gobbler nonstop. “I- um…”

Korvo raised an eyebrow. This was strange. Zortex never gooblers, even in the most dangerous situations, like when they tested out a chem experiment to see if acetone could catch on fire even if the temperature was one degree higher. Long story short, it ended up burning parts of his arm, but it healed up in a couple of days. 

Zortex closed his eyes, and breathed. He just took Korvo’s hand in his, interlocking them. “I’ve always had feelings for you.” 

Oh, he understands now. He wants to reciprocate, but there are more important things than having a life mate. Korvo knows that his studies, his future, was the top priority. He can never fully give himself to anyone. Korvo slowly slips his hand away from Zortex' grasp. He never realized that Zortex of all people had a crush on him. He’s a jock for crying out loud! “I’m sorry, I-I can't.” 

The dismay in Zortex’s eyes was palpable when Korvo told him how he felt, but his words betrayed him. “It’s fine.” He smiles, backing away from Korvo. 

“Zortex—” 

“I gotta go.” He opens the door and runs out. 

The voices of the people below and the popping of the fireworks accompanies Korvo this time. Now he has no friends. Leaning against the glass railing, Korvo takes out his phone to call Zortex but he hovers over the name, wondering if he should even bother trying to talk to him. He did just break the dude's heart. Talking to him would only make it worse. 

Korvo scrolls his contacts and finds Terry’s name. Should he call him? He doesn’t have anyone right now. Turning off his phone, Korvo didn’t find any more reason to be here. It’ll just make him sad from accidentally dumping his friend. 

He made his way to his room to hear shuffling coming from the music room. He pressed his head against the wall next to the door to avoid his feet being seen from under the door. It sounded like rustling of papers and typing on a digi-pad. They were doing work in the music room, during the parade? Korvo couldn’t blame him though. If he knew what was going to happen with Zortex, he would’ve just stayed inside and focused on his homework or the project. 

Korvo went to his room and brought out a piece of paper with a pen. He wrote, “Hey, you’re the one who played the music?” and tore it from the bigger piece. He slid the paper under the door and waited. 

A few seconds later, a different piece of paper slid back to Korvo's side of the door. It read: “Yeah, you like it?”

He smiled. He loved it. He wrote on the paper. “It’s beautiful. You’re very talented.” And slid it under the door. 

“I’ll be sure to play more.” He responded. 

“Can I vent about something?” Korvo slid the paper under the door.

“Sure, this is a no judgement zone.”

“I fucked up. I lost my partner and my friend, and any motivation to work on my project, all because I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. People have to fuck up to be able to learn.” Korvo held the paper, soaking in the wisdom of the musician. They were right, but had he learned anything? If he feels bad, then means that he does want to change, that he’s learning from his mistake. He concluded that he can’t do this alone, he needed his partner. If Zortex wants to be his friend, he’ll come around. 

“Thanks.” Korvo got up and ran into his room. 

Terry opened the door to the music room to find an empty corridor. He wondered if he helped his little fan out. He closed the door, returning to working on the project. This room really needs some desks because Terry’s ass was hurting just from sitting on the cold hard floor. A smile rose on his lips, he can’t believe someone actually listens to his music. He wonders how many of them there are. Could it be possible to be famous from this?

Though he was flattered for having a fan, he can’t help feeling a bit disappointed. He wanted to go to the eve parade, it being his only taste of freedom until the next year. Guilt pulled him from his taste of freedom though. He hadn’t been the best partner and he wanted to make it up to Korvo by doing some of the work, even if his fingers are busted. Korvo shouldn’t fail because of him, especially since he worked too hard.

Before he had typed in the equations, his phone buzzed. Glimpsing at the device, it was from Korvo. He was apologizing about their incident and wanted to work together again. Terry was ecstatic, he practically threw the digi-pad on the floor. He had planned to apologize to Korvo by showing him the portion of the project he did..

“We could work together right now.” Terry texted. 

Within a few minutes, Korvo responded, “But the library is closed because of the eve parade, and it's almost curfew.”

Terry checked the time. Shit. He gathered up all the papers and books with him and raced to his room to the floor above. He threw all the supplies onto his bed, and texted Korvo back. “We can call, if you’d like.” 

“Sure,” he answers.

Terry pressed the call button. A few rings later, Korvo picks up. “Hey.”

He looked out his window into Korvo’s room, watching him struggle to get his boot off while wedging his phone in between his head and his shoulder. “Hey,” a smile rising up on his lips. "You really did a number on my fingers."

"Sorry." Terry hears Korvo's smile through the phone. If only he could see it. 

“So, I did some research and pieced some of it together with the math.” Terry scrambled through the papers to find the first page he did. 

“R-really?” Korvo sounded like he was in disbelief. 

Terry had explained what he did as Korvo tried to keep up and write it on his chalkboard in his room. He took his binoculars that he bought from a fortune teller to see what Korvo was writing on his board. Korvo was about to write the wrong variable but he replaced it. Terry nods, approving of his better choice. It made him happy that Korvo was motivated to do something productive. 

Ever since they fought, Terry had been working hard, going so far as to stay up past curfew and sometimes sleeping in the music room. During the times when he went back into his dorm, he’d find Korvo asleep when he usually stayed up until dawn, sometimes not sleeping at all. He just so happened to be in his dorm earlier when Korvo was picking out robes to wear for the eve parade. It distracted Terry that Korvo was being cute by blindly throwing his clothes and choosing a random one to wear. 

He’d been avoiding booty calls just to make some improvement on this project. It’s been at least two weeks since he’s touched anyone. It should be illegal. 

Long after they were done discussing the project, Terry could tell Korvo was tired from how deep his voice was. It was sexy though. He wondered if he’d be up for some phone sex. Instead of talking about math stuff, they began to talk about relationship stuff. 

“So, you’ve never been in a relationship?” It sparked Terry’s interests at how honest and open tired Korvo was. He must be fun to be around when he’s drunk. 

“No,” Korvo slurs his words, making extra effort to speak. “I have to focus on my future.” 

“Says who?” 

“The dean, elders?” Korvo rolls on his bed, trying to lay in a better position. “It’s not like I don’t feel any attraction to anyone. I’m pretty sure Zortex hates me now.”

Terry’s stomach dropped. There was someone he was interested in already. He wasn’t even a little bit hurt by that. It’s not like he should be since he just sleeps around with other people and doesn't call them back, but those people aren’t Korvo. They’re easy people and Korvo isn’t. “Who’s Zortex?” 

“He’s my friend, or he was. He told me he had feelings for me today and I turned him down. Probably the worst eve event for him.”

A relieved sigh escaped his lips. “What about you? Do you have feelings for anyone?”

Korvo chuckles at the other end, making Terry join him too. “Does this look like a slumber party?” 

“It can be. I can come over.” Terry facepalmed himself, cringing at how uncool he was being.

It became quiet for a while, until Korvo asked, “why do you wanna know so bad? You have a crush on me too?” 

A blush creeped up on Terry’s face at the insinuation and how flirty Korvo sounded. It was alluring because how could a man who has no experience with people be able to sound so… so sexy. “N-no! I was just curious.”

Hearing Korvo laugh at the other end of the call gave Terry butterflies in his stomach. If only he could see his face. This man is turning Terry into a monster. Korvo wasn’t physically here and he managed to make him embarrassed and turned on. What the hell was this feeling? “But there is someone that I’ve grown fond of, and I’ve never even met this person.” 

Despondency claws at Terry. So there IS someone. Though it hurt, he needed to know. “Do I know them?”

“I don’t know.” Korvo began to talk slower. “I don’t even know what their name is.”

Terry frowned. He’s not having fun anymore. Korvo had someone else. He shouldn’t care right? Terry can have anyone he wants. He can date the whole building for all he cares. The whole building wouldn’t make him feel like this, vulnerable and eager like Korvo makes him. Just when Terry was about to say something, he heard Korvo's silent snores. On a regular day, Terry would hear the apple of the day snore in his bed. Turns out he'll just hear the apple of his eye through the phone. “Goodnight, Korvo.”


	4. Chapter 4

The robot voice over the intercom notified everyone that it was time for a shower. This was the day where everyone had to gather together in this giant bathroom to shower. But it's only for the students. For some, it was like recess because they got to see their friends from different Marks. This day was dreadful to Terry because he can't wiggle his way out of a shower. It was either he showered with a bunch of people or spend the next month covered in leaves. Having leaves grow on a shlorpian sucks because not only does it itches, it doesn't stop growing and eventually one becomes a walking bush.

Terry failed to pull himself out of bed. Burying his face in his pillow, he groans at the intercom repeating the same phrase: **ABLUTION PERIOD COMMENCING.**

The other downside of this monthly routine was the possibility of seeing his exes, some of which wouldn’t be too happy just by the mere sight of him. If anything, they’ll either try to gang up on him or Terry was going to the detention center again for murder. Both of those scenarios would be more entertaining than showering with strangers. 

He threw the blankets off him as a sudden pain struck his lower abdomen. It was a dull pain that only stung when he touched it. Holding his stomach, he got up and checked the mirror. There weren’t any marks or physical inaccuracies that could’ve caused this. For a split second, he thought he was stabbed in his sleep. The intercom was seemingly getting louder, so Terry just changed his robe and left his room. Once the doors closed behind him, the sound in his room stopped, but the repeating phrase was followed into the hallway of his dorm. 

Terry made his way to his locker that was assigned to him since he was just a seedling. It was only big enough to fit a single pair of clothes, which wasn’t enough space for any accessories. 

So far, nobody decided to approach Terry. Some would give him strange looks, mostly because his reputation for once being a shitty person. He doesn’t know if he’s still that person anymore. What he does know is that he doesn’t care, so it’s progress, right? 

Terry overheard the group of shlorpians whisper amongst each other, “Terry the Terrible killed someone before.” 

He hadn’t heard that name in a long time. Based on how old the name they used was, he would guess they were in the 12th Mark, probably really low in the ranks. That was when the rumors spread about it. Well, some of the rumors are true. It was an accident, but because of the people he was hanging around with at the time, they accused him of killing the poor shlorpian. He had to explain to the dean of that mark what really happened. But rumors still kept spreading. It wasn’t his first betrayal, and certainly not the last. 

Gooblers began popping out of his head while standing in front of the big door that leads onto the showers. He’s done this so many times, but the same anxiousness would prevail. “Terry.” He turned around to find Korvo standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. “You okay?”

The gooblers began to increase as his face grew hotter. The words were caught in his throat and he made a fool of himself by stammering. Korvo was the last person he wanted to see. Terry doesn't want Korvo to see him completely naked. Nudity wasn’t a big deal because there’s not much to see. Terry cringes at the ache in his stomach.

Suddenly, Korvo grabbed Terry's arm and pulled him to the side. “I get it. It’s embarrassing, but it’ll be over before you know it. You don’t even have to stay in the shower for that long.”

Terry wanted so believe Korvo’s words, he’s even flattered that Korvo would try to cheer him up. But nothing could make him feel any less ridiculous from showering with other people. He's surprised that there isn’t some big orgy going on. The gooblers died down as Terry tried to calm down. “Okay,” He breathed, “let’s go.” 

Upon seeing how many people there were in the shower, the gooblers were tempted to come out of his head. Korvo quickly grabbed his arm, pulling Terry to the nearest shower stall. Terry looks at the nearly empty anti-foliage soap bottle that was in the soap holder. He sighs, pulling off his towel, hanging it up on the stall wall. He wished that the wall was a bit taller so he wouldn't have to see Korvo. He can’t even check out the blue alien, not like this. Terry turned on the shower and lathed himself with the soap. He let the water rain down on him, washing away any budding leaves that could possibly be growing. When he looked down, he saw the honey-like substance run down his leg, pooling at the bottom of the floor.

A gasp escaped him. Taking the towel, he wipes down his legs and wraps the towel around him. Before Korvo could ask what was wrong, Terry had already ran inside the locker room. He unwraps the towel, examining the space between his legs as the sap was dripping down again. He didn’t think his zeriod would come so soon, especially not during a shower. 

Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, Terry quickly covered himself again. “Well, look who it is.”

Terry turns to find his ex, Hecate with his other exes, who just happened to be their friend. They all gathered around him, pushing him. “I thought we weren’t going to see each other.” One of them says. 

“You’re looking good, Terry.” Hecate got closer to Terry, punching his stomach, making his head spin. He felt more of the sap coaxing in between his thighs from the blow. 

“Hey!” It was Korvo, or Terry thinks it is. His vision became blurry from being punched in the gut. Since he’s on his zeriod, he’s extra sensitive because his body is tearing up his insides for the ovule, thus producing sap due to the tearing of his cells. 

The gang of exes turned to Korvo. “A new toy of yours?” They asked Terry. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today.”

They all walked past Korvo, shoving into him. One of the exes whispers to him, “you’re only a play thing to him.”

When they all left, Korvo ran to Terry who was holding his weight against the locker. He held onto Terry’s arm, pulling him up to stand. He noticed how Terry was holding his abdomen, then he saw the sap run down his trembling legs. “You’re… on your zeriod.”

"Yeah, yeah. Don’t rub it in.” Terry grabs onto Korvo’s shoulder, wincing in pain from the punch and the growing pain in his pelvis. “I need to go to the medical center.”

Taking Terry’s arm, he wrapped it around his shoulder so that Terry was leaning against him. When he tries to walk, Terry nearly falls over from the pain. Korvo reached down and lifted Terry’s legs so that he’s carrying him in bridal style. He makes his way to the medical center with Terry in his arms. 

Setting him on the bed, Terry groans in pain. “When’s the sap gonna stop?” He asked. 

Korvo looked through the cabinet for some medicine to stop the pain. “Well, since you’re sapping, you clearly didn’t take the phytohormones pills.” He searched through the drawers for any antiseptics or numbing pouches. 

“I… ran out.” Terry lays on the bed as his body heat increases, causing him to sweat.

“You can’t run out. The academy supplies them so this doesn’t happen.” Terry couldn’t tell Korvo why he doesn’t have any more pills. He’ll think less of him for sure. It isn’t some big secret that Terry hasn’t only been with just other students. Why is he so ashamed of this now? It hasn’t bothered him before when people found out that he's banged some workers at the academy. Some of which are the doctors here, which is the number one reason why he ran out of pills in the first place. The doctor guy was such a charmer, but couldn't handle having his heart be broken by Terry. He got his revenge by stopping Terry's supply of pills.

Korvo comes up to Terry and sticks a needle in his hip, pushing the contents in his body. Suddenly, he doesn’t feel any pain in his abdomen anymore. He must’ve injected him with morphine. “Thanks” Terry sits up, feeling the sap sticking his skin together. Getting up, he heads to the small shower in the medical center. 

While Terry was cleaning himself, Korvo went to look for some new towels and went all the way to his room to get himself and Terry a robe. He returned fully clothed while Terry was rubbing healing gel under his mound where the opening would be. “Fuck,” Korvo covered his eyes. “You couldn’t have done that in the shower?” 

“Sorry, I thought you were going to knock.” Terry chuckled as he tossed out the gel little package. Korvo chucked his clean robe at Terry. While examining the robe, Terry blushed a deep green. “This is yours.” 

“Yes, now get dressed.” Shutting the door, Korvo turns away from Terry to give him some privacy. 

Eying the green diamond on the robe, he says, “But people will think that we slept together or something.” 

A frustrated sigh escapes Korvo’s lips. “You’re only wearing until you get your clothes.” 

“If my exes see this, they’ll try to hurt you.” Terry hears himself say, still in thought of wearing Korvo’s robe. He could even smell Korvo’s scent, hyacinth. 

Korvo doesn’t respond to Terry. Instead he thought about what he said, his “exes”. That must be what those people were in the locker room. There were like five of them. Now, he knows what they meant by being Terry’s play thing, but he wasn’t romantically involved with Terry. They’re just partners, maybe friends, but Korvo wouldn’t go so far to call him a friend. If they weren’t friends, Korvo wouldn’t have carried Terry all the way to the medical center. “I am perfectly capable in handling myself.” 

Korvo stopped in his place when he turned to look at Terry wearing his robe, unzipped with his bare chest out. It was a strange feeling, seeing someone else wearing his signia. It was an even stranger feeling in his loins, something that never happened before, except when he’s doing math equations in his room. 

It bothered Korvo that Terry was just leaving the robe unzipped while he was taking the dirty towel and throwing it in the trash. He went up to Terry, who had a crooked smile on his face from being extremely embarrassed about wearing Korvo’s robe, and pulled him by the collar. Their faces were inches away from meeting lips. Korvo reached down, pulling the zipper up to close the robe. Terry’s never been this close to Korvo before, he could feel his breath on him. He really needed to kiss him, to know how his lips felt. Just when Terry was about to lean in to kiss Korvo, he turned away and headed for the door.

“Let’s go.” Korvo opens the door, hiding away his flustered face from his partner. He didn’t know what came over him. His heart was racing in his chest when he realized he could’ve kissed Terry right there. At the last minute, he backed out. Terry is way out of his league. His exes were better looking than Korvo and they seemed to be more assertive, traits Korvo doesn't have. . 

They silently walked to Terry’s dorm. Once they were there, Terry was about to take off the clothing but Korvo stopped him as a blush creeped up on his face. “Keep it. You can return it later.” 

“Okay.” Terry stood by his door, as they both stared at each other for what seems to be a very long time. “I better get going.” 

Korvo agreed, but they kept standing there, waiting for something to happen. Korvo glanced at Terry’s lips, while Terry did the same thing. He wanted nothing more than to pull his partner into his room and make him his. “Bye.” Korvo turns around, walking away, regretting every step. 

Terry closed the door, leaning on it and sliding to the floor. He touched his blushing cheeks, not entirely sure why his heart is beating out of his chest. This must be what edging is. Taking a handful of Korvo’s robe, Terry buries his face in it, sniffing the scent of Korvo and imagining what it would be like if he just kissed him faster. He’s such an idiot!

Korvo paced around in his room, trying to get an understanding of his mixed emotions. He’s felt this way before… maybe not that much, okay, maybe not at all. He’s found people attractive, but not enough to feel aroused by it. The thought of liplocking with Terry made his chest nearly burst from excitement. If the thought of smooching made him like this, he can only imagine what an actual kiss would do to him. He’d explode, and maybe die. He doesn’t know about that last part. 

Falling onto the cushions of his bed, Korvo couldn’t shake the feeling. The heat from his mound still lingered though. His hand roamed his body until it reached his mound. He wondered if it was okay to… No! He sat up. This was completely inappropriate. Terry is his partner, nothing more. One of Terry’s exes even said that Korvo was his play thing, which probably means that he’s a player. Korvo couldn’t see Terry being the type to sleep around. He does walk around without zipping his collar all the way up, being a massive tease. The first time they met, Terry made some sexual remarks to him. It couldn’t be that hard to believe that Terry was that kind of person. 

If Terry was a playboy, then what? Would Korvo still feel this way? Could he? Korvo stared at the equations on his board. Crawling off his bed and taking the chalk off the holder, he drew a little picture of him and Terry with a heart. Korvo frowns, he feels ridiculous. He wasn’t a seedling anymore. He can’t keep up with this silly antic. Korvo doesn’t bother erasing the picture and gets back into bed. 

The whole time, Terry was stalking Korvo from his room. He instinctively covered his eyes when Korvo stuck his hand in his pants. It didn’t a lot of sense to him for doing that because this isn’t the first time he’s seen someone touch themselves in front of him. This felt wrong because Korvo was unaware of him watching. Terry couldn’t see what Korvo was writing on his board because it was too small for the binoculars to see. 

Suddenly, Korvo got up and there was someone else in the room with him. It wasn’t someone Terry knew. He had yellow skin and was about the same height as Korvo. They were just talking until the yellow guy tried to force himself onto Korvo. Korvo pushed the guy away. The guy punches Korvo in the face, knocking him down on the bed. Terry gasps, getting up from his seat. He needs to do something, but he doesn’t know where Korvo’s dorm was. He glanced out the window to see the yellow guy pinning Korvo on the bed and violating him. Terry gritted his teeth. With a sudden motion, Korvo headbutted the guy and ran out of his room. Terry ran out of his room to look for Korvo.

When Korvo incapacitate Zortex, he ran down the hall to the only place he knew would be safe, the music room. Korvo’s hands kept shaking as he put his back against the door and sat on the floor. Korvo thought back to what Zortex was yelling at him about. 

Zortex busted into his room. “I thought you rejected me because you were work oriented, but I found out today that you were with someone else?” 

Not knowing what he meant by that, Korvo denied dating anyone, which made Zortex mad. He punched Korvo with his big hands, almost knocking Korvo unconscious. Zortex repeated, “You’re mine, I knew you first! That Terry guy can’t have you!”

Zortex, knowing about Terry’s slutty reputation from his friends, knew that Terry would somehow talk Korvo into having sex with him, somehow manipulating him into giving himself up. Zortex was filled with jealousy and tried to take Korvo before Terry could. 

Terry searched through the second floor where Korvo’s room should be. When he looked down the hall where room 666B was, Zortex was marching down it, calling out for Korvo. Rage consumed Terry when he saw the man. He ran up to the guy and punched him. Though he was smaller, Zortex was a lot stronger. He threw Terry up against the wall.

“So, you’re the one who’s trying to steal Korvo from me.” Zortex kneed him in the stomach, making him fall over. It hurts but it would’ve hurt a lot more if Terry wasn’t on drugs. Terry used all his strength to tip over the guy as they both fell over. He kept punching the shit out of Zortex for trying to rape his crush.

Korvo heard yelling and thought who could be in this corridor besides him and Zortex. It sounded like they were fighting. 

“Don’t you ever go near Korvo again! I’ll fucking kill you!” Terry couldn't hear what he was saying as he was punching Zortex, rage boiling inside him. He didn’t stop until his fist was drenched in blue blood and Zortex’s face was bloody and swollen. When Zortex moved a finger, Terry punched him again, knocking him out cold. Standing up, he spits on Zortex and walks away, thinking that Korvo’s safe somewhere away now that he’s away from Zortex. 

Hiding in the room, Korvo couldn't believe it. It was Terry's voice. He never heard him sound so mad. Movement could be heard, which he assumes would be Zortex getting up. Zortex leaned against the wall while limping away from the pool of blood he made in the hall. Korvo knelt down, checking to see under the door gap if anyone was around, just to be sure. 

Opening the door, Korvo darted to his room. He observes the mess from when he was struggling against Zortex. The sheets were a mess and hanging off his bed. It was ugly in here. Crawling into bed, Korvo brought his pillow to his chest. Tears escaped him when he recalled what just happened. The image of Zortex undressing himself and attempting to take Korvo’s clothes off haunts him. The blow to his head was beginning to bruise as the adrenaline wore off, causing it to sting. 

Korvo was filled with confusion and anxiety. Why would Zortex try to do that to him? Why was Terry even involved? Did Zortex know him? Most importantly, why in god's name was Terry fighting Vortex? Korvo could've helped, but at that moment fear paralyzed him in place. 

Terry sat by his window, zoning out as his back was beginning to ache from the fight. What hurt more than being punched and kicked by Zortex was seeing Korvo cry. He couldn’t imagine how lonely he must’ve felt. Something he could relate to. Terry promised himself that he wouldn’t let anyone touch Korvo like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

Terry shows up to class to find Korvo absent. While the elder was teaching about stuff Terry doesn't care about, he texts Korvo why he wasn't in class, but got no response. He figured Korvo must’ve been busy or having alone time. Terry wouldn’t want to show up to class if that happened to him Later, Korvo responded, saying they should reschedule their meeting for another time. 

Korvo should be safe, right? Terry wasn't sure. He did beat the shit out of this Zortex guy Korvo was talking about. He figured it was him from how obsessive he was being just from getting rejected. There are a lot of psychos Terry had come into contact with, and he knew one when he saw one. And he couldn’t help but feel worried. He should go check up on Korvo, right? Or give him some space? Terry doesn’t know how to handle these situations. He’s never worried about someone other than himself. 

Having skipped class and feeling guilty for it, Korvo went to the only place he felt safe, the music room. The incident still makes his hands shake, it even becomes harder to breathe just thinking about it. Fear would take over him like a disease leaving him incapacitated. Just the thought of Zortex being there outside of the room, waiting to attack him again, makes Korvo's stomach turn.

What confused Korvo was Terry being at the same place Zortex was. As he continued to wonder, his hand ran across the piano as the notes played with each touch. Korvo tried to play the song that the musician would play but failed to get it right. He's not much of a player himself. He knows nothing about notes or sounds. Each key was a different sound. Korvo wondered how the musician did it, making music, making Korvo feel at peace.

Terry came by the music room to hear melodies play, though they were awfully arranged. Who would come here, he thought. Nobody knows about this place because Terry hasn't told anybody to avoid unwanted visitors. He didn't need to impress anyone with his musical interests and talent. His time with his babies are his only. Plus his looks were already enough to wow someone. Nobody deserves to know him this personally. The only person who would know about this room would be his anonymous fan, but it could be anyone.

Taking a piece of paper, he wrote, "are you the same person from last time?" And slid it under the door. 

The sound of shoes shuffling across the floor could be heard. They picked up the paper. Moments later, it was slid back out. "Yeah, sorry. I had nowhere else to go."

Terry wrote, "I figured it was you. Nobody knows about this room besides you. And is something the matter?"

They responded. "I was scared. This was the only place I could think of to feel safe. I can leave if you want."

"No, use this room for however long you need." Terry slips the note under the door. He didn’t know why he was being generous. All he could think of was Korvo, how he must’ve felt. This person must’ve had a bad day or something, and they did talk a few times. So, they’re close to being friends. 

"Thank you, you're a good person." Korvo slips the note outside the room. After a long time, the musician hadn't said anything back. He opened the door to check if he was there, but the hall was empty. A smile found its way to Korvo’s face. Maybe magic was real or miracles existed. There was no way the musician was an actual person, or maybe Korvo was just crazy.

The next day Korvo meets up with Terry for their project. The ambience in the library didn't go unnoticed because Korvo overhears people walking by, gossiping about Terry. They'd give him the stink eye, saying "poor thing," while looking at Korvo with an apologetic expression. Something must've happened while he was absent.

When Korvo and Terry went to the cafeteria, people would move out of their way as if they're scared. "Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" Korvo asked, while Terry was munching on a giant fruit fly. 

"Not really." The amino acids in Terry's mouth dissolved the insect parts. "It's not a new thing for rumors to happen, especially about me."

"Why would there be rumors about you?" 

Terry shrugged. "They were saying stuff about me beating someone up for no reason, but that's not the truth. People just love a good story."

From the corner of his eye, Korvo sees Zortex walk into the cafeteria, with his face all bruised and a swollen eye. He flinches when he sees Terry, who just furrowed his brows, demand in his eyes for him to go away. Korvo notices Zortex's demeanor as he walks out of the cafeteria. He must’ve been the one who spread the rumors if he’s acting so suspicious. Korvo glanced at Terry who was just munching away, not giving a shit. It bothered him that Terry didn’t seem to care. 

Korvo left the cafeteria some time before Terry to get some sleep because he hadn't been sleeping much. His night terrors seemed to get worse ever since Zortex. Making his way to his room, Zortex came out of nowhere and pulled Korvo into a supply closet. Once again, Korvo's hands began to tremble when he saw that it was Zortex. He didn't want to be alone with him again. Korvo grabbed his arm, trying to hold it still. He doesn't want Zortex to know that he's scared.

"You have to listen to me, Korvo." Zortex looked erratic. "You can't be close to that Terry guy anymore. Rumor has it that he beats people up randomly. He even beat me up when I saw him. I didn't even know the guy!"

Korvo tried to regulate his breathing from the anger bubbling up inside. This wasn’t true. He couldn't believe Zortex would go so far to lie to Korvo straight to his face just to get him to leave Terry. "You're lying."

Zortex grabbed Korvo's shoulders, only for Korvo to push him away, aggressively. "No, I'm not! I still have bruises. See?" He points to the injuries on his face. "Anyway, I'm helping you by telling you-"

"You're lying!" Korvo shouts, pain developing in his throat. "Because I was there! After you tried to rape me, Terry showed up and beat the shit out of you! I heard what he said, that he'd kill you if you were anywhere near me. So, I suggest that you do what he says or I'll tell him, and you're gonna wish you hadn't brought me here."

Zortex was silent. He scoffs as balls of sweat formed on his forehead. Korvo knew he got him. Zortex just says, "whatever." And leaves, slamming the door behind him. His hands were still shaking as he began to cry in them. He hated this. Korvo hated how weak he was.

If today was bad, tomorrow would be worse. During Korvo's advanced phys. class, intercom calls both Korvo and Terry to the dean's office. They both sit in the client chairs as the dean was rambling until he got to the point. "Rumor has it that you two were conspiring against the academy."

"What!" Korvo and Terry shout, simultaneously. 

"We would never-" Korvo started.

"Shut up!" The dean rubs his temples as veins begin to pop up. "I can't kick you out for this because you're both the best in our Mark."

"Could you let us explain?" Terry asks, glancing at Korvo who was looking back at him with the same uneasy expression. "They’re just rumors."

"Rumors, much like the ones from the seedling center in section 201." The dean says. “Don't think I haven't heard the rumors from the lower Marks, Terry the Terrible. Your reputation screams volumes. What happened to the ten seedlings that were raised with you?” Drops of sweat formed on his forehead. He didn’t want to remember what happened to his siblings. It wasn’t his fault. “One of them died from showering in hydrochloric acid, three of them were burnt alive, four were pulled out of the soil prematurely, and two of them were found in a dark room, dehydrated of water. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that you were there for all the murders. I played nice because you were a genius and gave this Mark a higher grade average between Marks." The dean scoffs his hands clasped together that the veins on his hands were visible. "And here I thought you had given up that life. And now you've converted a fellow genius. Once a juvenile, always a juvenile. You both get a two weeks suspension. You are not to show up to your classes or participate in any activities. You can pass your work in after your suspense."

Terry held his temptation to beat the shit out of the dean. He turned to see Korvo's face was ostensibly perturbed. Terry set aside his rage and grabbed Korvo's hand, pulling him out of the office until they reached the main center of the building. Korvo sat on an empty bench as he was hyperventilating and gooblering. 

Terry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe, okay?" 

Korvo buried his face in his hands. rocking back and forth. "This can't be happening." He couldn’t get suspended, he’s never been suspended before. What will the elders think, that he’s some kind of delinquent like Terry? Two weeks was way too long, his grades will drop for sure, and he’ll never make it to the 3rd Mark or the 2nd, or 1st. He’ll continue to live his life like a second rate engineer, or at a smoothie shop forever because he couldn’t be the best, especially now since he’s partners with a murderer. Terry couldn’t have done those things, right? It seemed excessive for a player like him. But there is a possibility because he threatened to kill Zortex.

Kneeling in front of Korvo, Terry held Korvo's hands and looked at him. "Look at me, it'll be okay."

One thing’s for sure, Korvo needed to know from Terry if he really was a killer. “Did you… did you really kill those people?” 

The horror in Korvo’s eyes when he asked was enough to make Terry confess after keeping the “secret” in for so long. “One of them was me.” Korvo gasps. “The rest of them really were coincidences, you gotta believe me. I was being framed!”

Korvo looked in his eyes for any sort of deceit but found none, unless Terry was really good at hiding them. The gooblers stopped as his mind was occupied with a different problem. “Who would do this?”

Terry noticeable shifts in his spot, clearly tensing up as if he was scared. “I- I can’t say.”

Shooting up from the bench, Korvo pointed a finger at Terry. “First, you get me suspended and you won’t even tell me who tried to frame you for murder!”

“That doesn’t even relate, Korvo! And I didn’t get you suspended, _we_ got suspended.” 

Korvo shook his head. This was unbelievable. “Fine, don’t tell me.” Not wanting to take any more of this bullshit, Korvo walks off. 

Terry sat on the bench contemplating if he should tell Korvo. He had no business in knowing, but still, they’re friends, right? The only friends that Terry had were the ones that used him, and the ones he wanted to impress. They were merely fucked up idols to him. He could never tell Korvo that this “friendleader” was the one that scapegoated Terry just so he could fit in with the cool kids. Terry could never tell Korvo that this friendleader was the scariest motherfucker he’s ever met, even when he’s dead he still haunts Terry.

The dean was bitter towards Terry more than Korvo, maybe he could make things right. He marched into the dean's office, demanding that he lift Korvo suspense.

"You dare to challenge my punishment?" the dean stood from behind his desk. 

Paralyzed in his spot, he couldn't move. This was fear and Terry knew it all too well. The dean's height nearly touched the ceiling of the office. His voice echoed in the room when he spoke. Terry began to sweat, realizing he could disappear. It was a normal occurrence for people who fell out of line to disappear. Everyone knew that the authorities had something to do with it. He didn't want to be like the rest of the students that went missing. The best he could do was run away, maybe up into space where no one could touch him or see him, maybe even forget about him.

Terry wanted to help Korvo, but he also didn’t want to die. “No, sir.” The words bit his tongue. Once again, he only thought about himself.


	6. Chapter 6

After having just been suspended from school, Korvo went to the only place he knew he would feel safe. He sits on the piano bench, zoning out into the keys on the piano. Hearing the musician play would be phenomenal right about now. He didn’t want to think, or feel, or do anything. He’s lost so much motivation to do anything.

The sun was setting outside. How he wished he was out there now instead of being in this cage. The person that told the dean about this conspiracy rumor must've been Zortex, he just knows it. Who else would involve Korvo in this? There was a possibility that Terry's exes would've done this, but then again, they'd use a more forceful approach if they tried to jump Terry. 

From the many gooblers that popped out of his head, Korvo began to scratch himself feeling the itch of stress poking at him. He wouldn't care if he overheated and died on the spot. Maybe that'll be the best option for him now since he'll lose his place in the top 3. 

The door of the music suddenly opens as Korvo and Terry locked eyes and time seemingly stopped. It finally hit Korvo. This whole time he was obsessing over Terry?

"Hey," Terry greeted, as the door closed behind him. "So, you were my little fan this whole time?"

Korvo stammers over his words as Terry takes a seat next to him. " _You're_ the musician?"

"I wouldn't call myself that, but yeah." He says, touching the keys to his piano. "These babies play themselves. I just give them a push."

This whole time Korvo looked for comfort in this shlorpian. How could he not have noticed before? Of course he couldn't have noticed it was Terry because he never even saw the guy once, or heard his voice. But he was really here. Korvo had thought the musician was a figment of his imagination. "I never took you as the type that would play musical instruments."

"Neither have I." Terry ran his hands on the keys, creating a series of sounds. 

"Can I hear you play?" Korvo spoke quietly, feeling rather sheepish for requesting such a thing.

"So, you want a concert?"

"Yes, and I got front row seats." Terry smiled as he began to play a song. This one was peaceful, but perhaps there was a hidden storm. Korvo hadn't noticed that Terry was looking at him the whole time. “Are you gonna tell me who framed you?”

The question made Terry press the wrong key, then returned to playing the tune. Terry frowns, he can't. “I’m sorry, Korvo, it’s a personal thing.” He says, hoping that Korvo would just drop the conversation, and he does. He understands, or he's trying to just by supporting Terry. Korvo knows that Terry would tell him when the time is right, if the time would ever be right.

Terry just wants to play for Korvo. He was even ecstatic to know that Korvo was his fan. Knowing that Korvo wasn't all "study, grades, etc" made him like Korvo even more. He had an interest in the arts like Terry, which not a lot of people have.

When the song ends, Korvo admits to Terry, "I used to be able to paint, like portraits and stuff."

"Why did you stop?"

"The elders told me I wouldn't go anywhere with it. They were right, but it still hurt." Korvo touched his arm as a form of comfort. The thought lingered on his mind about Terry the last time he was in the music room. He was the one who saved him, whether he knew it or not. "Terry, how did you know about Zortex?"

Terry froze. "W-what do you mean?"

Korvo faced Terry, looking intently into his eyes. He needed answers. "Zortex tried to… he tried to rape me. I was there when you beat him up, and I heard what you said, that you'd kill him if he went anywhere near me. You must've known. How did you?"

Terry tried to think, any excuse would be better than to tell Korvo that he stalks him from his dorm window. Chances are Korvo will catch up on his lie and become angrier with him, which was something Terry wanted to avoid. He liked Korvo. Letting out a defeated sigh, weakness grabbing a hold on him, he couldn’t bring himself to lie. "I saw you through my window. My dorm is right across yours just a floor up. I've been watching you."

Taking in the information, Korvo wasn't one to talk. He also kinda stalked Terry as well. "Creep." He joked.

"Hey, you were being a creep too, standing outside the music room to hear me play instead of just walking in!" They laughed at how silly both of them were. 

When the laughter died down, Korvo wraps his hands around Terry's arm, pressing his chest against it. "Thank you, Terry, for saving me." He, unknowingly, leans his head on Terry's shoulder. 

A blush creeped on Terry's cheeks from this sudden act of affection. "Yeah, you know, it's the right t-thing to do."

Korvo nuzzled against Terry's shoulder, making Terry's heart jump out of his chest from how adorable he was being. Realizing what he just did, Korvo let go of Terry and tried to play it cool. Terry frowned when Korvo released his grip on him. He wanted to feel more of Korvo.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like after graduation?" Korvo asked without thinking. He often wonders what his life would be like. Would he pursue his dream job and live happily ever after with just that? He wondered if he could ever be happy with just that. Shlorp doesn't have a lot to offer, but it was enough for sustainability. 

"I try not to think about it, but since you asked, I imagine that I'm doing something I don't enjoy doing and that's going to be my life. Or I still go the same path as now and die young." 

"How could you say that?" Korvo couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. The thought of Terry dying felt like a bullet to his chest. Maybe, somewhere deep down, Korvo wanted Terry in his life. 

"Either way, I'd still be unhappy." Terry couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. He would never admit that he's unhappy to anyone. The idea that someone could make him happy made his stomach turn. No one was in charge of how Terry felt, and to try to fix him when there's nothing to be fixed was an insult.

Korvo changed the subject by talking about his dreams of being an engineer. To be able to make anything was a dream come true to him. It was like he was his own Santa, not that there's any Santas on Shlorp.

Inspired by Korvo, Terry shared his own dreams. "I want to go to space one day and never come back." A smile grew on Terry's lips as he imagined his childhood dream of being on a spaceship and going to their moon. Eventually as he got older, he wanted to go beyond the moon. "That's part of the reason why I worked so hard, but dreams are just dreams. I could escape Shlorp but I'll always be haunted by my memories. You can never truly escape."

Korvo never realized how sad Terry must’ve been, how anybody would be. Being here for most of your life wasn’t exactly paradise but at least it was better than nothing. To Terry, having nothing would’ve been better than this. "You want to start a new life." Korvo says after realizing that Terry hates this place and who he is. Not that Korvo can relate, but he could understand his turmoil. Part of the shit Terry had to deal with was Korvo's fault too. "I'm sorry about Zortex." 

Terry chuckles. "You're apologizing for a dickwad who tried to rape you?" 

"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound good."

"Because it isn't, Korvo."

A thought occurred to Korvo, though he was unsure if he should bring it up. He didn’t want to give Terry the wrong idea, but there was never a good idea. "You know, Zortex thought we were dating?" Korvo chuckles at how dumb the idea of dating Terry would be. Of course it’s a fact that Terry is certainly attractive, but he's obviously not bound to anyone and neither is Korvo. It’s not like Korvo hadn’t wished to be with someone, especially someone like Terry.

Terry stared down at his hands, not wanting Korvo to see he was flustered. "What do you think about that, us dating?" He already knows what Korvo is going to say. Before Korvo could respond, Terry became nervous because he didn't want to hear the indirect rejection again. "Nevermind, I know you aren't interested in relationships."

Korvo’s head shot up at Terry. "How did you know about that?" 

"We called once and you mentioned that you've never been in a relationship and don't plan on being in one." Terry thought about the time they called. "But you said you were fond of someone.

"Huh. I could've sworn I was thinking that stuff instead of saying them." Terry chuckled.

"So, who was it that you were fond of?" Terry regretted asking but he needed to know who could be better than him to gain Korvo’s attention. 

Korvo bit his bottom lips, embarrassment creeping on him. "I-it's you, before I knew it was you."

Terry looked at Korvo. It was him! This whole time, Korvo was fond of him! Terry’s heart couldn’t take this much delirium in one sitting. He glances at Korvo’s lip, speaking with his desires. "You know, I've been wanting to kiss you."

Korvo smiled. Since they were being open and honest, he might as well play along too. "That's funny. I wanted to kiss you too, when we were in the medical center."

"When I was naked?" Terry raised a brow as a playful smirk crept on his face. "Is that the only time you wanted to kiss me?"

Averting his eyes, Korvo's face got hot again. He liked whatever this was, flirting? "No." He couldn't hide his elation as his cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling. 

"Well, what about now?" Terry rested a hand on Korvo's, leaning in closer so that they’re faces are just inches away from each other.

"I don't know." Korvo averted his eyes again, unsure about kissing. First and foremost, Korvo’s never kissed anyone before. He’s afraid he might ruin this moment. 

Korvo seems to surprise Terry more often. Even now, when Korvo made Terry speak from his heart without meaning to. "I'll wait for you when you're ready." Terry didn’t know how Korvo did it. 

Korvo's smile still melts away at Terry's heart. "Thanks." 


	7. Chapter 7

The night was young and Korvo had invited Terry to his place for some project work. While Korvo was writing equations on the chalkboard, Terry came up behind him, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Flustered by this sudden action, Korvo feels his root begin to poke out of his mound. He touches Terry’s hands to let him go, with a grin forming on his lips. “Terry, we can’t do this now.”

Terry presses his mound against Korvo's butt, causing him to jump at this sudden action. “We can take a small break.” He breathed down Korvo’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

Korvo lets Terry undress him as he sticks a hand down Korvo’s pants, touching and rubbing his root. Earning a moan from Korvo, Terry kisses the back of his neck. 

All of a sudden, Korvo was on top of Terry, making out with him, exploring his body with his hands. Korvo straddled Terry, grinding against his mound as Terry let out a groan in Korvo’s mouth. Terry turns over so that he is on top of Korvo. He moved from jerking Korvo off to sticking a finger under his mound, earning a gasp from him. 

He felt an orgasm building up in his loins. “Terry, I’m gonna cum!” 

Korvo shoots up from his bed, covered in sweat, quickly discovering that he's alone in his bed and it was all a dream. He looks down to find his root sticking out, making a tent in his pants. Glancing out the window, Korvo sees Terry staring back at him, waving a hand. He blushed, realizing that Terry must’ve seen him tossing and turning in his sleep while having a wet dream. After flipping Terry off, Korvo closes his curtains and gets ready for class. 

Upon seeing Terry in the corridor on the way to quantum phys. Korvo rubbernecked at Terry's ass. He ran up to him and gave his butt a nice spank. “Fuck!” Terry turns to see Korvo, deviously smiling. “I didn’t know you were so kinky, Korvo.”

Terry’s comment snapped Korvo out of his coquettish behavior. “What? I wasn’t…” He noticed the other students were giving them looks. “Nevermind. Let’s go.”

The whole time the elder was teaching, Korvo kept thinking back to his dream. The simple thought of Terry naked and fingering him while talking dirty was enough to get Korvo’s root to pop out of his mound again. Terry notices how Korvo was shifting in his seat with his hands in between his thighs. 

“You okay?” Terry reached out as Korvo turned away from him. The realization hits him, and he leans closer to Korvo’s ear to whisper. “I didn’t know you could get aroused.”

Terry's breath brushing against Korvo’s neck made his knees weak. “S-shut up.”

Terry places a hand on Korvo's arm, sliding it towards his crotch. “I can help you if you like.” 

The seduction in Terry’s voice made it impossible for Korvo to say no. Just when he was going to agree to Terry’s help, the intercom called Terry down to the dean's office. The whole class turned to the back of the class and looked at Terry and Korvo being a bit too close for comfort. 

Terry sighs. He gets up from his chair and winks at Korvo. “Maybe next time.”

Korvo blushes as he watches Terry walk away. He couldn’t believe he was about to say yes to Terry. He bit his lip, thinking about what could’ve been.

Down in the dean’s office, Terry sat in the chair waiting for him to stop judging him. Terry expected a “congratulations” on being number one, but he looked almost disappointed. “Is there something wrong, Terry?” 

Terry scoffed, crossing his arms. “You’re asking me that when you’re the one who has disappointment written all over your face?”

The dean rubbed his temples. He didn’t know why he bothered. Regardless, this was important. “Your ranks dropped. You’re in third place now.” The dean crossed his arms. “It’s your fault really. You got yourself suspended for two weeks.”

Terry frowns at the dean. He was the one who suspended him. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn’t really do anything about it. This school doesn't play fair and neither does the dean. “What about Korvo? What’s his rank?”

“He took your place in first.” Terry nodded and took his leave. He was happy that Korvo finally got to first place while he was here. No one’s ever beaten him to be first before. This was a new experience. He smiles, Korvo really is full of surprises, he thought. 

Korvo and Terry meet up at the library again and it’ll be the last time they ever meet in the library. When Korvo finished the last touches on their super long paper about quantum mechanics, Terry clapped for him, not caring about the noise they were making. To celebrate this accomplishment, they went down to the bar together and drank until they couldn’t think straight. 

“Hey- H-hey, we sh-should go trash the econ class.” Korvo snatches a bottle while no one was looking and grabbed Terry’s hand, pulling him to the classroom. Lucky for them, it was night so the class was surely empty and it was unlocked.

They messed up the room by throwing all the papers and books on the floor. Terry helped Korvo sneak in the bee case from the biology lab and released it in the room. Terry knew where the combustible fruits were and tossed that in too. The fruits exploded, leaving the scent of rotten fruit in the class. Korvo giggled as Terry grabbed his hand and ran into the techno engineering room. Korvo placed a finger to his lips, shushing Terry who couldn't stop giggling. Korvo went over to the holo-vid area and hacked into it, making it so that it shows replicant children being grown from the soil, which is a gross occurrence among shlorpians. 

They stumbled, arms around each other, back to Terry’s place because it was closer. They both laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, head hazy and fingers tingly. Korvo began to chuckle and Terry followed right behind. Korvo couldn’t believe he trashed a class room. The elder is gonna be so mad the next day. 

Terry turns in the bed and faces Korvo. He hasn’t had this much fun in forever. He didn’t have to hurt someone to do it either, besides the feelings of the elders. He didn't have to worry about a reputation to uphold or attempt to be cool in front of Korvo. Terry liked Korvo like this, when he wasn’t worried about being the best or caught up in his studies. Of course, that’s one of the things Terry likes about Korvo, he never gives up. 

He watches Korvo sit up and go to his window, the one where Terry stalks Korvo at. “Man, you can see everything.” He frowns. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Korvo?” Terry sits up, as he turns around to face Terry. “I’m in the third rank now.”

He’s never seen Korvo so expressive before. He looked like he was about to cry. “I’m so sorry.” Korvo practically crawled to give Terry a hug. 

“It’s fine.” He rubs Korvo’s head which was in his lap. “I’m actually really happy. I’ve never been in a rank below first before. It’s a new experience for me.”

“Well,” Korvo pulled himself off the floor and sat on Terry’s bed. “Good for you. I never wanna be that low.”

Terry knew that. He watches as Korvo pulls out a bottle from his robe. Terry gasped. “You stole ethanol.” He couldn’t have been more proud of Korvo. “You’re so bad, Korvo!”

They continued to drink in Terry’s room until the liquid was gone. The room was no longer recognizable as the heat rose in Korvo’s chest. He’s never felt this good before, probably because he barely drinks. Having no one to enjoy his time with, he figured he'd spend his time doing something useful. Though, he wished he met Terry sooner. Maybe things would’ve turned out different. 

Korvo shimmied himself so that he’s in Terry’s arms. He positioned himself on Terry, his chest touching Terry’s and their faces inches away from each other. He glanced at Terry's lips and leaned in. He was having so much fun today, might as well take the leap of faith before he becomes too scared to even look at Terry. 

Closing his eyes, Terry holds Korvo by the shoulder, preventing their lips from meeting. Surprised by his actions, Terry distanced himself from Korvo, wondering why he would do this. He'd never pass up an opportunity for a make out session, but this was different. This was Korvo, and he meant something to Terry. He didn't like the idea of taking advantage of him like this, even though Korvo was the one who leaned in first.

Terry immediately regretted his decision when he saw Korvo pout, which was a sight to see but still he looked super disappointed that Terry rejected a kiss from him. “I thought you wanted to kiss me.” Korvo’s half-lidded eyes made it hard for Terry to resist.

“I-I do,” Terry didn’t know why he was stuttering, he’s not even that drunk, or so he thinks. Korvo played with Terry’s signia gem, not really paying attention to the words coming from Terry’s mouth. “But not like this. You won’t remember this, and maybe I won’t either?”

Korvo ran a finger from Terry’s neck to his chest. “This r-reminds me of my dream a-a-and you were in it.”

Terry raised a brow. “Really?” Joy bubbled in his chest, with the thought that Korvo dreams about him.

Drawing circles on his chest, Korvo nodded. “Mm-hmm. We were gonna have intercourse.”

A sly grin appeared on Terry’s face. He takes pleasure in knowing that Korvo thinks of him that way, the sexual kind. He didn’t think Korvo was the type to indulge in that kind of stuff. That explains why he was so antsy this morning. 

Terry laid back down on his bed, covering his face with the place between his forearm and his bicep. He hesitated to put an arm around Korvo when he rested his head on Terry’s chest. He gently places a hand on Korvo’s shoulder. Thoughts raced through Terry’s mind, thinking if he actually likes Korvo romantically or if he just wants to have sex with him, adding him to the list of many others. The thing was, Terry didn’t want Korvo to be like the others, forgotten and left to be someone’s sloppy second. 

Being drunk is supposed to be fun, but Terry’s spending his time overthinking if his feelings for Korvo are genuine or not. He silently panicked to himself when he realized that his heart was racing for no reason. Looking down at Korvo, he thinks it might be his fault that his heart is doing this to him. Was this love? Terry was always so calm when it comes to relationships or fucking but this… he’s just laying here with Korvo. He doesn't understand, and he's supposed to know everything! Or, at least he was until Korvo took his place. Terry wondered if this was part of Korvo's plan to beat him, playing hard to get and making Terry care about him. This had to be some sick joke because Terry couldn't be in love, or whatever feeling he has for Korvo. 

He said he wanted to sleep with Korvo that one time, but this wasn’t what he was anticipating. Terry peeked down at Korvo’s sleeping face. He was snoring a bit and drooling on Terry’s robe. Focusing his sights on the ceiling, Terry decided that this wasn’t so bad. He slowly blinked as his eyelids grew heavier. Being played into Korvo's hands wasn't so bad as long as he gets to stay with him like this. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day and the sun screamed at Korvo to get up. He turned to find his project partner beside him. Korvo looked down to see that he had been laying on Terry this whole time and he’s also missing his robe. Screams escape from Korvo’s mouth as he throws himself out of Terry’s bed. The screaming made Terry wake up wondering what the fuck is going on. He barely had his eyes open when Korvo grabs his collar, yelling, “You son of a bitch! You took advantage of me while I was drunk!”

Terry smirked as a chuckle escaped him. “Relax, Korv. We didn’t do anything.” Korvo lets go of him, relaxing a bit. “Were you hoping that we would…”

He screeches, stomping his foot into the floor. “No! And why am I naked?”

“Well, you started stripping in your sleep and you tried to kiss me.” Terry covered his ears as Korvo screamed again. 

He turned around, realizing how much of an idiot he must've been, clasping his hands together. “I’m so sorry, Terry! I just get like this when I’m drunk.”

Terry got up, picking up Korvo’s robe from the floor and putting it around his shoulders. “It’s cool. I turned you down anyway.”

Korvo’s eye widen. This was unexpected. Terry rejecting someone. Korvo’s pretty sure he’s rejected people before, right? Like he wasn’t some “yes man”. Though he can’t make a judgement on this because Terry’s never talked about his past relationships before. Of course Korvo was curious but does he really want to hear Terry talk about people who clearly have experience in that department. “R-really?”

“Yeah, I’m just as shocked about it as you.” Korvo slipped on his boots. “Normally, I would’ve just accepted the kiss, but somehow I didn’t? I dunno.”

A thought popped up in the back of Korvo’s head that Terry might not be interested in him, like sexually. Korvo wasn’t the most attractive and he certainly doesn’t have any allure to him. He can’t even flirt for crying out loud, nor does he have experience with sex. Korvo couldn’t believe he was thinking these things. He’s the last person to think of being sexually attractive to anyone else besides himself. It’s not like he and Terry are lifemates, or fucking, or anything really. He doesn’t need Terry’s approval for being sexy. Korvo zips up his robe. “Thank you for last night. It was- it was fun.” 

The moment Terry’s dorm room opens, Korvo loses balance on his feet and leans against the wall. Terry ended up walking Korvo to his dorm, despite him repeatedly saying that he’s fine. Terry wanted to be there just to be sure he made it back safely. He was surprised to find Korvo's dorm being in the same hall as the music room. He didn't know he lived so close and mostly in an empty corridor.

When Korvo made it to his dorm, Terry stands by the door, smirking. “So, any chance your dream could become a reality?”

At first, Korvo didn’t know what he meant. He didn’t have any dreams last night. The only dream he could remember was— Korvo gasped. Terry knew about his sex dream! He must’ve told him last night. Flustered by this, Korvo shuts the door in Terry’s face. 

On his way to the cafeteria, Hecate runs up to him, pulling him in the closest supply closet. They force a kiss on Terry’s lips, forcing their tongue down his mouth. He grabs their shoulder and pushes them away, so that they’re looking at each other. “I- I’m s- sorry.” They genuinely look distressed. “I’m sorry about punching you in the shower that one time. I was just so mad when I saw you. Will you forgive me?” They tried to lean in to kiss Terry again. Terry held them still in place. Hecate begins to tear up, “please take me back. I’ll change for you. I’ll do anything.”

He’s never seen someone so desperate for love before. Guilt accompanies him at this moment. When he met Hecate, they were just a shy shlorpian who didn’t know where they belonged. They hadn’t been together for long, and Terry didn’t know they felt this strongly about him. This was the type of thing Terry wanted to avoid, attachments. As the years went on after Terry abandoned them, Hecate began to grow more aggressive and tried to move up the ranks to be with Terry or to somehow get their revenge, but Terry was just too fast. 

“I’m sorry, but-”

“It’s that guy, right?" Their demeanor changed from desperation to exasperation. "The one from the shower? You’re with him now?”

Terry stiffens. Knowing how violent Hecate could get, it triggered him to when Zortex assaulted Korvo. He pins Hecate by the neck against the wall. “If you go anywhere near him, you’ll wish you hadn’t shown your face to me.”

Hecate grinned, flashing their sharp sets of teeth. “You won’t do shit.” They say as Terry squeezed his grip on their neck. He scowls and leaves the room. To blow off some steam, Terry went to the gym to fight some bean bags. 

For the next week, Terry had been uneasy about Hecate because he thinks they’ll attack Korvo. To counter this, Terry spent a lot of time being close to Korvo. To avoid suspicion, he asks Korvo to hang out.

The first few days of hanging out was fun for Korvo and it made him crush on Terry harder, thinking that Terry wants to spend more time with him. He didn’t know that Terry was just trying to protect him. As the days went on, Korvo noticed that Terry was more distracted by other things, specifically other people.

Korvo couldn’t believe Terry would look at other people while they were on their sort-of date. Terry wouldn’t just ask to hang out for no reason, right? It was to spend time with Korvo, right? He honestly didn’t know. He wondered what the point of hanging out was if Terry wasn’t engaging in conversation. Terry wasn’t even looking at Korvo. 

Terry eyed a group of people at the shop they were in. “We should have a sleepover tonight.” He says, keeping his eyes on the suspicious group of people, who were just regular shlorpians that had nothing to do with Hecate, but Terry was paranoid. 

“No.” Korvo looked away from Terry and sipped his sweet buzzfly smoothie. He let out a defeated sigh when he saw that Terry was still avoiding Korvo. 

“I really think we should have a sleepover.” Terry eyes roamed the smoothie shop for any more suspicious people. 

“Why? You barely pay any attention to me when we hang out.” Terry turned to Korvo to find him sinking in his seat with his arms cross and a pout on his lips.

Terry leans over the table, catching Korvo’s attention. “You wanted my attention?”

Korvo blushes as he stammers, trying to explain to him but stops because he can’t articulate words and gets up, walking away. 

“I’ll see you at your place then.” Terry watches as Korvo leaves, then he notices a buff shlorpian following Korvo out of the shop. Terry followed behind the guy who was following Korvo. Suddenly, someone comes up behind Terry and bags him over the head, then hits him with a stick, knocking him out. 

Terry wakes up in a grimy metal basement. He tries to focus his eyes at the person staring directly at him. Making out the face of his perpetrator, he recognizes it to be his old friend from the seedling center, Bael. “You’re finally awake.”

Moving his hands, Terry discovers that his arms are bound behind the chair he was sitting on and so were his legs. . He turned to see Korvo staring back at him, confused and scared. Terry struggled against his binds to try to loosen himself out. 

Bael grabbed Terry’s chin with his large hands, making him look Bael in the eyes. “Y’know why you’re here?”

“Why are you doing this, Bael?” Terry brows furrowed, he’s fuming. Bael scoffed bitterly. 

“You don’t know, do you?”

“About what?”

Bael clenches his fist as he swung a punch across Terry’s face, breaking one of his poison teeth. He spat the tooth out, as it slid across the floor in a trail of blue blood. 

Korvo flinches at the sight of Terry getting hurt, trembling in his seat. “H-hey, m-maybe we could t-talk about this.”

“Shut up!” Bael’s voice echoed in the metal room. He turns back to Terry, kneeling in front of him. “You killed Ypso! She was my lifemate.”

The name was familiar to Terry. She was Terry's old fling. He didn’t know that Ypso was with Bael, or that Bael had anyone. They had lost all contact years ago. 

“Even though she was with me, she was in love with you.” He gritted his teeth for what he was about to say. “She killed herself because she couldn’t have you, because you left her like she was nothing.”

“So what, you want your revenge?” Terry asked, looking at Korvo’s direction as he gave a worried expression. “You can kill me, just let him go.” 

Korvo's eyes widened, terrible of what Terry wanted Bael to do. Bael went over to Korvo, placing a hand on his shoulder, sliding it across his blade. Terry gritted his teeth from the way he touched Korvo like that. “You’ve been hanging around this guy, so he must mean something to you. Terry the Terrible was never leashed around by some nobody.”

Terry grew antsy, knowing that Bael would go so far to kill someone. “Just let him go.” Terry began to sound desperate. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“That’s the thing, Terry,” The big guy that was following Korvo earlier enters the room with brass knuckles on. “You took away the person I love. I’ll let you enjoy watching yours die a slow, painful death.” Bael laughed as he made his way out the door. “Now, think about what you’ve done.”

The henchman punched Korvo so hard that he was almost knocked unconscious. “H-hey, whatever Bael is paying you, I’ll triple it!” Terry struggled against his binds, trying to convince the big guy, only to be ignored. He continued to beat Korvo until he began to bleed. Korvo lets out sounds of pain with every hit until he couldn’t make any more noise.

“Stop!” Terry couldn’t watch Korvo get beaten like his, but he couldn’t take his eyes away. Terry began to tear up, he couldn’t take this. He’s never felt so weak in his life. All he wanted to do was protect Korvo and he couldn’t even do that. Terry struggled against the binds, jumping in his chair. “I’ll do anything! Please just stop!”

The big man backhanded Terry across the face, making him shut up. When the guy was done beating Korvo, he left the room. Korvo’s head hangs down as the blood drips to his pants.

“I’m so sorry, Korvo.” 

Korvo coughs up blood and spits out a broken tooth. “Is- is it true? Did she kill herself because of you?”

“I-I didn’t know that she did it.” Terry hoped Korvo would look at him, but he never does. “Korvo, I’m sorry I got you involved in this. I should’ve never showed up in your life. When we finished the project, I should've just left you alone. I’m sorry, Korvo. Please look at me.”

Some time after Terry kept trying to apologize and beg for Korvo’s forgiveness. Just when Korvo's wounds healed up a bit the big man showed up. He punches Korvo in the face, causing his skin to break and bleed again . Another blow to the face and his stomach. He’s pretty sure that he’s vomited all of the smoothie out, along with some more blood. The room no longer had a distinct appearance and neither did the henchman. Korvo only saw colors and stars as the world began to grow more dizzy and he was losing grip on his consciousness. The loss of so much blood had made him feel faint again. 

When the big guy leaves again, Terry cringes at the sight of Korvo. He’s all bruised up and his cheek was beginning to swell. “I’ll get you out of here, I promise.” Korvo doesn’t respond. 

Terry tries to shimmy himself out of the rope that he’s bound to but it didn’t work, it was on tight. He used his weight to scoot his chair so that he’s behind Korvo. Terry reached for Korvo’s bound wrists and tried to find the knot on the rope. Once he found it, he worked his way to untying Korvo. 

Once Korvo's hands were free, they hung limp beside him. By that time Korvo's wounds healed a significant amount and he was conscious again but still very lightheaded. It felt like downing vodka straight from a bottle with low tolerance. It was only a matter of time before the goon came back. He brought his hands to his face as the pain came back, only to realize his hands were free. Korvo quickly moved to untie the binds around his ankles. The sudden movement had made him dizzy again. 

Korvo got out of the chair to untie Terry, freeing him from his bounds. As angry as Korvo was, he couldn’t leave Terry here to die. It was wrong, and if anyone was going to beat the shit out of Terry, it was gonna be Korvo. They searched around the room for a weapon. Terry only found a single crowbar.

Terry waited by the door for the goon to come in. When he did, Terry hit him upside the head. He hits him two, maybe three more times just to be sure. It was also revenge for beating his crush. Korvo searched him and found brass knuckles, which explains why the punches hurt so much. 

Standing up straight, Korvo nearly tipped over. He’s lost so much blood that his vision was becoming blurry. Putting on the brass knuckles, Terry stops him. “Wait, gimme the brass.”

“No,” Korvo shakes the dizziness off of him. “You got me in this situation, so I get the brass.”

“Korvo, you don’t even know how to use it and you can't even stand straight.”

Korvo puts on the brass knuckies. “Watch me.” 

Opening the door, they find more of the goons. They weren’t as big as the one that beat Korvo, but their choice in clothing was atrocious. Their robes were torn and some didn’t even wear any. This was the kind of people Terry associated himself with? Still, Korvo has a hard time thinking Terry was this unkempt. 

As they were tiptoeing to the side of the room towards the exit, Terry stepped on glass and it cracks under his feet. The two guys turn towards Korvo and Terry, then they run towards them with knives and dirty fists. Terry pushed Korvo away as the two guys jumped him. Korvo jumped on one of the dude’s back. He grabbed the guy’s hands, which were around Terry’s neck and broke a finger. The guy screamed as he tumbled back and Korvo got off of him. He punches the guy in the face, making several teeth fly out of his mouth. 

The alien on Terry took his knife out to stab Terry, but he grabs his hand and uses all his strength to push the knife away. Kicking the dude in the mound, caused him to lose his grip as Terry used his leg to trip him, making him tumble back. He had the guy’s knife, and threw it directly at the guy’s chest, instantly killing the dude. He falls backwards with a thud. 

Terry turns to see Korvo on top of the other guy, punching him until he’s knocked unconscious. This was a bad time for Terry to feel aroused by Korvo beating people up. He’s never seen him so aggressive before, and it was so hot. 

Korvo and Terry made their way out of the basement to find Bael. He jumps at the sight of the couple. Before Terry made a move, Korvo already launched himself at him. Korvo drove the brass knuckles into Bael’s face, breaking teeth, cutting his skin. He beat him so bad that his face was no longer recognizable. It shocked Terry how angry he was, how angry he must be at Terry. 

Even after Bael was unconscious, Korvo kept punching, leaving a stain of blue on his knuckles and in between his fingers. Terry touches Korvo’s shoulder to get him off of Bael. “Korvo, that’s enough.”

“Shut up!” He flinches away from Terry, creating a distance between them. “It’s because of you that I end up in these situations! First Zortex and now this guy!”

“Korv-”

“I don’t wanna see you anymore.” Korvo’s voice cracked as he was on the verge of crying. He couldn’t look at Terry. He was hurt, physically and emotionally all because of him. 

Terry couldn’t do much as he watched his friend limps away from him. This might be the first time he got his heart broken.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been nearly two weeks since the kidnapping and Korvo kept ignoring Terry. Every call would end in a voicemail, every text would be ignored. Even in class, Korvo couldn’t look at Terry. In his heart, he so badly wanted to talk to him, find comfort in him again, but after what happened he doesn’t know how to make amends. Korvo wasn’t mad at Terry anymore, instead he was mad at himself the most. He can’t change Terry, or change his past, and he wants him in his life but he doesn’t know if he can accept every traumatic experience just to be with Terry, can he?

Avoiding the music room and his own dorm, knowing that Terry would try to see him, Korvo wanted Terry to let go of him. It was best if their life was separate, that they go back to being strangers again, but god knows that Korvo was having a hard time letting go of Terry, mostly because he doesn't want to let go.

Just when Korvo would think that he doesn’t need Terry, he’d think back to when Terry saved him. Again and again, he’d show up. He even begged the goon that beat Korvo to let him go and hurt him instead. Terry even bought Korvo flowers, despite looking really stupid, just to get Korvo to speak to him, maybe even look at him. He hated how Terry was pulling at his heart like this, and he's not even here! Korvo hates that he's in love with him. 

Terry wasn’t doing so well either. He’d drop gooblers every time Korvo ignored his calls and texts. Everyday he showed up to the music room just to see if Korvo was there. He’d watch Korvo’s room, despite the curtains being closed and he can’t actually see anything. Relief occupies him when he sees the light flicker on in his room. Just knowing he was home safe was enough for him. 

Korvo would find himself on the roof of the building, staring at the sky for hours. More often than not, he’d contemplate texting Terry back, but never does. This place gave him some sort of clarity, but it wasn’t enough. The sky reminded him of Terry. He really misses him. 

Following Korvo up to the roof, Terry took in the sight of his love. He was leaning his elbows on the railing of the metal bars. This reminded Terry of when he first came to the 4th Mark. He’d come here just to play to the sky, to a nonexistent god that would listen to him play. He’d daydream of leaving this planet. Now that memory seems so distant. There was always something missing, and he thinks he might’ve found what it was.

“This is my favorite place.” Korvo jumped as he turned around to see Terry standing behind him. 

“Terry, you scared me.” He watched as Terry walked to Korvo, standing beside him by the railing. 

“I thought you were ignoring me.”

“I am.” The breeze was cool and the sun was bidding its adieu. Korvo wants to tell him how he feels. If they were going to go their separate ways, he should at least tell Terry how he feels about him, how he wants to be with him, how he wanted to be with him. Maybe if he tells Terry this, he could let go. Korvo doesn't want to be strangers though. He wants to be around Terry all the time. He loves Terry, so much that he can't stand it. Being strangers would be best for them, right? Korvo doesn't want it to be.

They silently watched the sunset together. It was certainly better than watching it alone. Deep down, Korvo was glad Terry was here. Loneliness would slither in and keep Korvo company, and he didn't like her authority over him. "I wasn't talking about the roof, you know."

Terry caught Korvo's attention. “What?”

“My favorite place is here, with you.”Terry turns to Korvo. "Look these past few days have been hell for me. It feels like shit, not being near you. I've never had feelings like this for anyone, and I'm not just saying that to get you to date me. I can't stop thinking about you even if I tried. I know you're not looking for a relationship now or any time soon." Terry looks down at his hands. Now was a better time than any to tell Korvo how he felt before it was too late. "I just wanted to tell you that I lo-" 

Korvo stops him from saying anything further as he pulls him by the collar and meets Terry's lips with his own. Wrapping his arms around Terry’s neck, he feels him kiss him back. Terry pulled Korvo closer, breathing him in like he's the air to his lungs. Korvo realized he didn’t have to choose between his future and Terry. For sure, he wanted Terry here. Terry is what's best for him.

After so many kisses Terry ever had, this one felt magical. Nothing ever felt so right than being with Korvo like this. And he never wanted this to end. 

"I love you too, idiot." Terry whined when Korvo pulled away as arousal grew in his loins. “We never had our sleepover.” 

Terry raised a brow. “You’re right. I think we should remedy that.” He purrs in Korvo’s ear. 

They giggled as they made their way to Korvo’s dorm. Korvo couldn't hide his excitement behind his blushing face. Terry knew why Korvo wanted him there. Once the doors were shut, they practically threw themselves at each other. Terry hoisted Korvo up against the door as he wrapped his legs around Terry's waist. Korvo held onto Terry while lip locking with him. Terry carried him to Korvo's bed, gently laying him down on the bed as he pulled down Terry's robe zipper until his bare chest was exposed.

Then there was a ring at the door. They both sighed and giggled at how inconvenient this was right now. Terry gets up to open the door and grimaces when he finds Zortex on the other side. 

“Terry.” He says, surprised to see him in Korvo’s room, with his robe undone. “I want to speak with Korvo.”

Korvo peaks from behind Terry and stands beside him. Zortex saw how Korvo’s robe was slightly open. He bit his tongue to stop himself from making a face. “What do you want?”

Zortex rubbed his neck. “Well, I wanted to speak alone.”

“You’re fine just talking here.” Terry narrowed his eyes, putting a protective arm around Korvo. 

“Look, I know I fucked up and I’m sorry. I want to be friends again.” Zortex had desperation in his eyes. 

Korvo sighs. “I accept your apology.” Then he suddenly punches Zortex in the face, making Terry smile. “But stay the fuck away from me.”

Zortex holds his face, shocked from his response. Korvo goes back inside his room and Terry chuckles at Zortex, then joins Korvo, shutting the door. 

“That was so hot, Korvy.” He hugs Korvo from behind. A goobler lands on his shoulder and he realizes that it’s not his own. Terry quickly realizes that Korvo was shaking under his touch. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Long story short, they didn’t fuck that night. Instead, they cuddled and watched some documentaries about nanobots. Terry found the little picture of Terry and Korvo with a little heart on the top. He smiles, knowing that Korvo had a little crush on him as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

These few months were running towards the end of their time together in Quantum Phys. class. They turned in their project to receive a perfect grade. While Korvo was genuinely surprised, Terry wasn’t because he knew that they’d do well. Though Terry was happy for Korvo, especially now that he’s in first and Terry isn’t anymore. 

They had gotten an email congratulating them for moving up to the 3rd Mark, with Korvo being in first place while Terry moved from third place to second. To celebrate this, Korvo and Terry went to drink at the bar again. However, they didn’t drink so much to become shitfaced. Going to the music room, they spent their last days there before they move to the 3rd Mark. Korvo hopes that their dorms aren’t too far from each other. 

Sitting on the desk, Terry's in between his legs while Korvo tasted his tongue. Terry’s hands pulled Korvo closer to him, so their mounds touched. “I love you.” He confesses mid-kiss. 

Bringing his hands up, Korvo starts to unzip Terry’s robe and roaming hands on his bare chest. Korvo’s robe was on the verge of slipping off as it was hanging by the sleeves, with his shoulders bare. His teeth grazed against Terry’s lips, then he bites down, wanting Terry to be as demanding as he was.

Moving from his lips to Terry’s neck, Korvo’s tongue fluttered against his skin as he sucked down hard until a small mark surfaced. It was hot. Terry felt hot. Korvo’s hot and he likes it. He likes the way Korvo smelled like hyacinth and how he pulled off Terry’s robe so swiftly just to take what he wants.

Some time during their makeout session Korvo’s shirt comes off along with the robe that got tossed somewhere in the room. Terry pulls him so close, urging his body to come into his like the time he confessed to Korvo on the roof and they almost did it, if it weren’t for Zortex ruining everything. He grabs a fistful of Korvo’s ass while he feels the small bumps of his spine. Sometimes they’re both laughing into the kisses, like they’ve made the best joke ever told and the only people that understood it was them, then they’d go back to a peaceful solemn. Terry lipped at his lover’s frown. 

“Korvo,” His breath becomes heavy when Korvo palms at his mound. He hadn’t noticed Korvo had pulled his pants down enough for his mound to stick out. With an arm behind Terry, Korvo pulled him closer as they grinded their growing roots together. He hated how Korvo still had his pants on, teasing him with his body like this. 

Sticking a finger at the waistline of his pants, Terry slid them down Korvo’s soft skin. He brought one of Korvo’s leg up and pushed his boot off, pulling the pant leg off of him and leaving the other leg sleeve hanging from his knee. Once again, leaning in to capture another kiss, Terry grabs onto Korvo’s root, earning a satisfied moan from him. Pleasure builds up in his root when Terry jerks him off out in the open, not caring who might walk in, and neither did Korvo. 

Feeling himself edging, Terry stopped when he knew that Korvo was about to cum, causing him to let out a whimper. He pressed his root against the opening of Korvo’s mound, anticipation grew as he bit his bottom lip. Slowly, Terry enters him, the tightness sending him to a euphoric high— better than any drug or other person could ever do. He pushed himself until Korvo’s pseudo-pussy met at his base. The twitching of his insides made Terry neared a premature climax. 

Terry’s lover gets each knee around his ribs as he thrusts into him. He squirms under Terry, trying to meet his hard root. It occurred to him that this was really happening. He can’t believe Korvo was under him, moaning his name, just like he wanted when they met, but this was different. Terry didn’t have Korvo. Korvo had him. 

The feet of the desk squeaked against the floor due to the motion of the two aliens fucking. The thrusts became faster and erratic as Korvo’s cries of sexual pleasure grew louder. Korvo twitched into Terry’s touch when he grabbed his root and began to jerk it off again. His toes curled as his trembling legs attempted to close while he neared his first orgasm. 

“T-Terry, I- I think I’m gonna-” Terry shuts him up by connecting their lips together, sloppily making out. He holds Korvo’s thighs open as Korvo moans into Terry’s mouth as he reaches his first orgasm, cumming onto his root and on his hand. It was so euphoric, like his head was beyond the clouds and saw passed the stars into what could be heaven. 

Feeling Korvo’s insides convulse and tightening made Terry cum inside of him. He felt Korvo’s legs still trembling from their session as he stayed in between Korvo’s legs until his root retracted into his mound. “W-wow…” Korvo uttered still in his high, peeking down at the mess they made on the desk and the floor. 

“Y-yeah, that was… holy shit.” Terry breathed, wipping away the sweat on his forehead. “We’re doing that again later.”

Korvo hopped off the desk, and quickly realized when his knees gave out on him. Catching him, Terry sets him on the desk again. Korvo slides his hands against Terry’s ribs, hugging him close and giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Terry.”

His heart skips a beat again. It’s like Korvo wants to kill him with emotional overload. His face was flushed again. Who knew a simple “I love you,” brought Terry down to his knees. 

The next week, Korvo and Terry settled into their respective dorms in the 3rd Mark building. Lucky for them, their rooms were in the same corridor. Most of their classes were different, but they still made time for each other. Neither of them knew that being simple class partners would result in them being lovers. 


End file.
